


The Kruelity Kontinues

by senshi05



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (1994), The Jungle Book (2016), The Jungle Book - All Media Types, The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Anaconda, Boa Constrictor, Breasts, Butt, Coils, Constriction, F/M, Fucking, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Multi, Python - Freeform, Rape, Snakes, Vore, ass, boobs, coil - Freeform, constricting, snake - Freeform, snake vore, stranglation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshi05/pseuds/senshi05
Summary: Shanti becomes Kaa's loyal pet by nightfall and serves to satisfy the serpent's limitless lust after his long awaited consumption of Mowgli. Her body, mind and soul belong exclusively to her master until another resident of the Jungle takes interest in her fabulous figure. Shanti soon finds herself at the mercy of King Louie and his simian subjects, snapped out of her hypnotized state to experience her worst nightmare. All the while, Kaa goes on the warpath...





	1. Chapter 1

The Kruelity Kontinues by senshi05

Chapter 1: Powerless

"Hey, hands off!" Shanti demanded as she felt her breasts each grabbed by a perverted hand. The jug of fruits she carried on her head toppled to the ground and spilled everything while the hands pulled her back up to the body they were connected to. Blushing bright red, she let out a sensual moan as the fingers fondled her boobs like they were dough being kneed while bouncing them up and down like coconuts being juggled. Her arms could only flail in desperation.

"C'mon, babe," a young male voice with a sleazy tone spoke directly into her ear, "These treasures of your's are always too terrific." Shanti scowled as she recognized Baljeet, his absolutely awful breath and that poor excuse for smooth talking he always pulled. She could feel his boner stiffening in his pants as he grinded it against her butt, something that repulsed her to no end. "Can you blame a guy for wanting to show his, erm, appreciation?"

Almost all the village boys would sneak up on Shanti in one of the lonely parts of the village to have their way with her, grabbing her breasts and groping her butt. She couldn't even bring herself to scream as shame would fill her with fear over somebody actually seeing her in such an embarrassing position, allowing the perverts to slip away in time. It was humiliating feeling like their plaything, Baljeet acting like he owned her as he gave her breasts another squeeze.

"Maybe," Shanti grunted as she grabbed Baljeet's wrists in trying to pry his grips off her breasts, "I would enjoy your appreciation from ten thousand feet away." However, her strength dwarfed in comparison to Baljeet as he continued to grope and grind his victim while she feebly wrestled. "You disgusting snakes think you just own whatever pretty thing turns you on, don't you?" she snarled with absolute anger, trying her best to not be another damsel in distress.

"Well, you certainly help whenever you get all feisty like this," Baljeet sneered lecherously, hotdogging his erection between Shanti's buttocks, "and especially when your T and A are more amazing than ever." He gave her tits another squeeze to hear her sexiest moan yet and had to keep himself from letting loose in his own pants. Not yet at least. "You can fight it all that you want but one day, I'm going to make you all mine and have the best wife a man can ask for."

Being reduced to a boy toy was bad enough as it was now but the idea of marrying some pervert entered Shanti's mind and made her simply shudder in disgust. "Not even in your dreams," Shanti spat back as she tried to push her palms against Baljeet's chest behind her with all of her might. "Now let. Me. GO!" she demanded before Baljeet suddenly did just that and caused her to shoot forward before toppling down to the ground a mere four feet away from him.

Though the fall surprised her, Shanti managed to brace herself with her palms before picking herself up in mere seconds and aiming her scowl straight at Baljeet. "What?" the lecherous teenager spoke with false bemusement masking his smugness, "This is what you wanted, didn't you?" Shanti had just about had it up to here with being the victim and began marching towards Baljeet in her seething fury, determined to wipe that smirk clean off that ugly mug of his.

"What are you hooligans getting up to here?"

Shanti ceased her stomping almost immediately when she heard the gruff voice one of the village elders right behind her and swung around to find the bearded, wrinkly old man steadily coming around the corner with a cane crankily. "And who spilled all this precious fruit about?" he irately demanded, pointing out the scattered food about the ground that Shanti almost forgot about. "You youngsters don't know how valuable simple nourishment is these days."

Shanti could hardly say a word before Baljeet cut her off with his usual smooth-talk. "Shanti just crashed into me by accident," he nonchalantly lied without a crack in the facade, "She's been awfully clumsy lately and clearly wasn't looking right in front of her." She looked straight at him with a flabbergasted expression as he pinned the whole thing on her after assaulting her body. As if that wasn't enough, she saw him make a slight sneer of arrogance for just a second.

Shanti turned back towards the elder and began to insist, "That's not true-" only for the grown-up to cut her off with a scoff. "A girl like you would be clumsy as it is but you should know better than to make excuse for your mistakes," he crankily chastised, Shanti's heart sinking in an instant. "Be off, Baljeet, and let the young lady clean up after herself." He turned his evil eye back at Shanti. "How a lost cause like you will even get married with that personality is beyond me."

Watching the geezer limp away dismissively, Shanti could only sigh, "Yes, sir." She knew full well that this was a battle she'd lose no matter how many times she'd put up a fight. No man in the village would actually take her side, let alone give the likes of Baljeet anything more than a slap on the wrist. If anything, they'd pin the blame on her for "provoking such young lads" and sweep it under the rug. The cards were always stacked against her time and time again.

Naturally, Baljeet was quick to rub salt in her wounds with his trademark smugness. "You heard Gramps so get to work, slacker," he sneered as Shanti aimed her glare right back at him. She was further infuriated by the sight of him grabbing a bunch of her hard earned fruits and ate one as he sauntered off. "Though for the record, I'd certainly marry you in a heartbeat," he declared with a perverted grin. "No way I'd let those big boobs of your's get away from my hands."

All Shanti could do was scowl angrily as Baljeet chuckled almost evilly and rounded the bend, leaving her to sink to her knees and hang her head powerlessly.

"Sounds like he couldn't get enough of you," Shanti's mother said with a sassy tone as she largely focused on sewing up the holes in her husband's pants. "I remember how your father was that forward with me when we met," she sighed nostalgically. "A girl with your figure ought to be grateful."

"For what?" Shanti demanded flabbergasted, her hands to her hips defiantly. "Getting my boobs fondled like a pair of melons or having my butt dry-humped every single day?" She had hoped that her mother would take issue with how Baljeet flaked on her but she soon felt stupid for considering such a thing.

"Exactly," Shanti's mother replied, fixing one hole. "With so many boys wanting to get it on, you'll be set for life when you marry one of them." She gave a cheeky giggle. "Not every girl has this many options for life."

"And what makes you think I want to get married?" Shanti retorted sharply. "With the perverts this village has to offer, you really believe that I'm going to let even one of them make me into some housewife that they can boss around?" She got shivers at the mere thought of Baljeet as her husband.

"Well, I suppose that demanding attitude of your's is bound to be problem," Shanti's mother responded with a more weary tone. "With how quick you can be to speak back and even get physical, it's no wonder Mowgli ran away back into the Jungle when you gave him an earful over chores."

Shanti felt her frustrations simmer as she heard Mowgli's name and remembered how he stormed out of the village back to the Jungle he had once called his home three days ago. She'd never let it show but she really did worry about how the infamous man-cub was doing whether he was a pain in her neck or not.

She could also feel an underlying sadness like Mowgli really wasn't coming back. She had briefly searched for him but found no trace of him before rushing back to the village out of fear for her own safety and hoped he would just come back on his own. Yet it had been three days and not a word from him period.

However, Shanti saw the guilt-tripping her mother was pulling and snapped herself out of the funk. "Well, good," she declared despite her feeling otherwise deep down inside. "They can all go and join that wild child like the animals they really are."

Her mother kept at her work while Shanti swung around and stormed towards her room, passing through the curtain. She hopped into her hammock and laid on her side to let herself sulk. Everybody was trying to make her suitable for being a housewife no matter who the sleezeball she'd be stuck with.

"There's no way I'm going to give a bunch of neanderthals the satisfaction they don't deserve," Shanti vowed to herself as she yawned drowsily. "No man will own me like some animal they hunted." She slipped to sleep in seconds, unaware of just how wrong she truly was...

In the middle of the night, Shanti's eyes shot open wide all of a sudden and were filled by colorful spirals that any animal of the Jungle would recognize. She swiftly lifted her front up after sleeping on her back and stretched her lips from cheek to cheek in a goofy grin. She turned herself around so as to slip out of the hammock and silently step out of the bedroom while both of her parents slept soundly toward her left, making her way out of the safety of her own home.

Her bare feet took large steps towards the Jungle while her heart raced in excitement. Tonight, just like the last couple of nights, she was to meet him again in the Jungle and her silly smile displayed her eagerness to. She didn't understand how she could've forgotten during the day nor did she actually care why. All that truly mattered was that she needed to see him again, to feel his strong coils engulf her body, to pleasure him with all her affection and feel his in return.

What was originally a strong, defiant teenage girl was now an obedient pet with a dopey expression. A damsel in distress who yearned for the one she saw as her master and to show her love with her body. The very thing that repulsed her by day was the very thing she craved as she hoped across the rocks in the stream and stepped into the wild Jungle. With the whole village none the wiser, Shanti marched on forward and began to seek out Kaa the Rock Python...

High up in the trees, the sadistic serpent himself hardened his glare into a full blown scowl as he tighten his coils mercilessly around the female cheetah cub. He knit his brow intently as his horrified prey widened her eyes and only managed to let out a feeble wheeze from her gaping mouth, her fore-arms twitching as they stuck out of the cocoon of coils. Kaa was dead-set on exerting the full force of his punishing constriction, squeezing the cub with all his frustration.

He had been resting in the trees after a tiring day and left his tail hanging from the tree unconsciously when the cheetah cub curiously tried to take a bite out of it much to his displeasure. Needless to say, an irritated Kaa was quick enough to grab the little one by the neck and lifted her up to the sturdy branch while coiling around her before she could even react. He wouldn't dare hypnotized the cub in his ripe state and decided to teach her how actions had consequences.

"Not ssso fun biting othersss now, isss it?" Kaa hissed indignantly like a stern father while he looked into the cheetah's fearful eyes. "Carelessss mistakesss like these sssspell the differenccce between life... and death." On that note, his constriction tightened considerably until his victim's wheezing became hacking gasps as her widened maw tried desperately to take in any oxygen at all. Her paws stretched out with her claws out but with no way of scratching anything.

Kaa could almost hear the cub pathetically pleading with her eyes alone, begging the serpent to show mercy and cease his punishment. It was almost enough to satisfy his vengeful urges but it wasn't enough. She had to suffer the worst death the Jungle had to offer for disturbing a great creature such as himself. He watched the cub's eye's begin to droop as she tried to keep from passing out. "That'ssss it," he hissed. "Acccccept your fate asss my latessst victim..."

However, Kaa's flicking tongue picked up on a very familiar scene wafting from down on the ground and defused his terrible temper slowly but surely. His constriction also began to loosen up ever so slightly in tandem with his flame of fury being snuffed out and allowed the cheetah cub to wheeze in precious air however woozy the strangling made her. A delightfully devilish smile formed across the serpent's face as he finally recognized the scent of his favorite pet.

"Do exxxcussse me for the interruptttion," Kaa hissed with an unusually gentlemanly demeanor to the cheetah cub, sounding as though she was his date or something. The python lowered his head down past the study branch that he was on and through the leaves until he caught sight of a buxom girl-cub walking along the Jungle floor near his tree. Her wide eyes were filled with Kaa's trademark colorful spirals, the serpent's mood transforming full from bad to great.

"My ssssweet Ssssshanti," Kaa called out with a delighted tone of voice. The girl-cub turned her goofy grin towards the python before walking right towards her master while he slithered himself lower. Sure enough, Kaa was at eye level with Shanti as his female pet stopped mere inches from his snout. The serpent enjoyed the dopey expression slathered across the damsel's face but his eyes were quickly drawn to the arousing cleavage her shirt provide him.

"Asss usssual, you alwaysss know exxxxactly how to lift my sssspirits by just being here with me," Kaa hissed lustfully as Shanti giggled bashfully. The serpent suddenly dove his head straight into the girl-cub's cleavage, sandwiching his snout between Shanti's breasts right out the gate. "I could get lossst in thesssse treassssure trovesss of your'sssss," his hissing muffled by his motor-boating, Shanti's titties swerving side to side as he feels the softness embrace him.

Normally, Shanti would yank the perverted python out of her cleavage by the throat and deck him in the eye out of sheer fury. However, she could only react with a sexual moan and let her mouth hang agape in her surprise. Sure enough, her goofy grin stretched out from check to cheek once again as saw Kaa's sexual assault as her master showing his affection for her with his hypnotic hold still strong as ever. In her state of mind, Kaa's happiness was her happiness.

The fact of the matter was that Kaa hypnotized Shanti to return to the Man Village without remembering anything that happened to Mowgli and to go about her life in the daytime. However, by the middle of the night, Kaa's hypnosis would kick back in and send Shanti into the Jungle out of a desire to serve her scaly master. Kaa had tried this before with any of the Jungle's animals as his playthings but he never had such an lovely specimen like Shanti herself.

Kaa popped his head out from between Shanti's boobies with a more satisfied smile on his face. "Wait jusssst a moment, dear girl-cub," he lovingly ordered of his pet, "I have but one thing to wrap up first." He rose his head back up to the trees while his eyes began to produce the colorful spirals he was infamous throughout the Jungle for. He returned to his branch where the cheetah cub remain confined in his coils and looked directly into her eyes.

The constriction had left the cheetah cub more weary than any long-distanced race could've and the oxygen deprivation made her mind a mess. As such, one second of looking into Kaa's eyes was all it took for her to become entranced by the pulsating colored spirals as her own eyes widened and reflected each one. No longer did she fear the python that had been physically torturing her to near death. The colors were just too beautiful to stay afraid of her new master.

"Not every victim of mine gets a free passss," Kaa hissed rather jovially as he enjoyed how easily the female feline fell under his spell, "ssssso conssssider yoursssself one in a million, kid." He especially loved the way his little kitten made such a silly smile in seconds before lowering her cocoon of coils down pass the other branches. "Run along to your mother like a good girl and keep this little exxxxchange of our'ssss just between usss friendssss, okay?"

Kaa loosened his coils as he placed the hypnotized cheetah cub onto the Jungle floor near Shanti who paid no mind. The kitten stretched our her body after it had been squeezed mercilessly and scampered off away from the tree with a real spring in her step. Indeed, it was as though the grueling constricting that she had to endure was but a mere nightmare. Once she reached her mother, the hypnosis would wear off and leave no memories of any of this from then on.

"Kidsss these days can be such a hassssle," Kaa wearily sighed as he slithered back down to Shanti, "You can never be too hard on them when they get out of line." He smiled sleazily at his mesmerized maiden while the rest of his body slunk down from the branches. "Ssssspeaking of 'hard on,' I presume you're ready to begin our nighttime ritual." He snickered at his horrible pun before Shanti giggled with him. Whatever he thought was funny, she thought it was funny.

"I'll take that as a yessss," Kaa declared as his smile shifted from sleazy to sinister. "Then would you be so kind asss to sssstrip yourssself naked?" He could help by snicker some more as Shanti nodded almost robotically without breaking her goofy grin even in the slightest, evilly enjoying the power he had over the damsel in distress. His mood only became better as Shanti's hands grabbed her shirt and swiftly pulled it up without even a hint of hesitation.

A pair of big breasts bounced down from Shanti's chest as they were unveiled by the tight shirt and earned Kaa's lecherous leer before Shanti could pull the cloth over her head. She carelessly tossed it to the Jungle floor without a second thought about how dirty it might get. What truly mattered in her state of mind was pleasing her scaly master with her fabulous figure, absolutely adoring how Kaa lustfully looked at her in what she actually saw as affection.

"Now faccce your backsssside towardssss me," Kaa hissed while taking in the sight of Shanti's terrific tits for a few more seconds, "I've longed to ssssee your perfect possssterior all day." His perverted peepers watch the girl-cub turning herself around while pulling down her long skirt and sticking out both of her buttocks out towards her master. The violet clothing collapsed to the dirt as Shanti leaned forward on her knees and shamelessly showed off her round rump.

Kaa ogled his pet's big, bare bottom and smirked with satisfaction as he slithered his tail up swiftly and gave Shanti's left buttocks a playful smack. The girl-cub let out a surprised moan as her ass jiggled like jello and swung around with her mouth agape once more. "My, my," Kaa sniggered at his little practical joke, "You've been letting yourself go, haven't you?" His eyes filled with his trademarked colorful spirals as he looked into Shanti's. "Sssuch a naughty little girl."

Shanti's shock shifted into flattery as her smile stretched from cheek to cheek once again and Kaa's lechery seemed so charming rather than creepy, the serpent's spirals soothing her emotions as they always have. Suddenly, she could feel something bind her ankles together and travel up her legs. She looked down to find Kaa's tail coiling around her calves and eagerly reaching her thighs much to her further delight. She had been looking forward to this all night.

"It would sssseem that a punissssshment issss in order..."


	2. Service With A Smile

Shanti's hypnotic happiness only grew as she felt the scaly coils loops around her thighs and reached her butt. Both of her hands were soon pinned to her hips by her master's tail as it traveled up her torso and rubbed her skin in way that soothed her soul even further, strengthening Kaa's grip on her mind. Her arms pinned to her sides, she blushed bright red and giggled as she felt the coiling tail slither smoothly beneath her jiggling breasts while pushing them up.

Kaa leered lecherously as he slithered his tail over Shanti's buxom boobs and sandwiched the pair between two tightening coils, the snake sleazily viewing how they practically popped out upon being squeezed like melons. He could hear Shanti moaning sensually in response and smiled at how the girl-cub maintained her goofy grin. The more and more they performed their little ritual, the more that the girl-cub came to enjoy it almost as much as Kaa did himself.

"Ssssuch a naughty little girl-cub," Kaa silently hissed with a dirty tone of voice as he eagerly coiled around Shanti's shoulders. "I know you love the way my ssstrong coilsss grip your body, how my grip makes your heart race with its utter domination." At last, the tail began to loop around the girl-cub's neck to the sadistic serpent's delight. "How it takesss your breath away," he deviously declared as he gave a sharp pull around the throat to hear his favorite sound.

"URK!"

It was all Shanti could croak out before her master's tail gave her neck the tightest squeeze yet as her eyes began more widened than they already were and her goofy grin was replaced by an expression of surprise, her mouth remain agape. She couldn't barely taken in any oxygen as Kaa's strangulation intensified and wheezed feebly in trying to breath properly. The girl-cub could feel the coils crushing her body and choking her in the most agonizing way imaginable.

"You can't get enough of it, can you?" Kaa hissed in sadistic delight as he enjoyed exerting power over his prey. "You find the exxxxperiencccce exxxxhilarating, feeling your master'ssss might overwhelm you and punissshing you for the naughty girl you are." His eyes pulsated with his captivating, colorful spirals while looking straight into Shanti's and saw to it that she remained under his control no matter how strong the constriction would get, a regular check up of sorts.

Wheezing and hacking aside, all Shanti could respond with was with her mouth going from agape to something a smile. Indeed, the girl-cub was enjoying the merciless constriction as fear transformed into excitement upon being dominated by her male master and awakened a desire deep within her soul. One she denied even to herself in the Man Village. She was a naughty girl who would endure the punishment her master would dole out and wanted more. Much more.

"So be it," Kaa declared evilly as he suddenly lifted the cocoon of coils containing Shanti from the Jungle floor and started to tilt it backwards. "Let's see how much more you can really take." He lowered his head to the bottom of the cocoon of coils where he found the girl-cub's two bare feet exposed for all the Jungle to see. Kaa swiftly flicked his tongue to taste the muster odor to his sickening curiosity before licking the girl-cub's soles and slathering his saliva all over them.

The ticklish sensation spread through Shanti's body as the girl-cub found herself unable to keep herself from laughing. Or at least she would've been laughing if her throat wasn't still being squeezed shut. All the damsel in distress could let out was the most pathetic wheezing and choking sounds as she could barely take in precious air or let any out. Her face went blue and her mouth stayed agape as she couldn't keep herself from this double whammy of a torture session.

Part of Shanti knew that she couldn't take any more before she finally expired and feared that Kaa would finally kill her. However, the fear transformed into excitement once more over such torture and loved her master even more for fulfilling this dirty desire of her's. Sure enough, what anybody else would consider to be an experience worse than death made Shanti the happiest girl-cub in the Jungle. She wanted more. More to endure. More to agonize over. More to enjoy.

Kaa continued to lick Shanti's soles while keeping his coils tight enough to make breathing into a punishing experience but loose enough so his pet would not die despite the agony she'd have to endure. Hearing her desperate attempts at getting any air period was music to his non-existent ears. The only thing that would've made it even better would be to hear Shanti herself begging him for mercy but the sadistic serpent was saving that for an extra special occasion.

Having tasted enough of Shanti's stinky soles, Kaa lowered the cocoon of coils back down so the girl-cub's feet could touch the ground once more and he could see how his pet was holding up. He could help but be impressed by how Shanti still remained under his control while blue in the face from oxygen deprivation, her mouth still wide open desperate for any air at all. He leered lecherously at the way her big breasts popped out from the tight coils, practically fit to burst.

Kaa couldn't wait any longer as his arousal reached a fever pitch and begun to spin Shanti around as the coils concealing her legs began to unravel. The sadistic serpent lowered his head to watch eagerly as though he were a young boy unwrapping his birthday present. First, Shanti's chubby calves were unveiled before her thick thighs showed themselves. Each were lovely to lust over at but the best feature of all to Kaa was her bare pair of big buttocks.

Able to breath relatively better, Shanti found herself leaned forward in the constricting coils as her bountiful hindquarters and dangling legs stuck out from the lower end of the cocoon. She could hear Kaa hiss in a clearly perverted tone of voice and knew full well that her master was admiring her butt. Her face went bright red all over with bashfulness just knowing that how much pleasure she brought her master. As well as just how much she would soon receive in return...

Leering the big bottom like a delicious pastry, Kaa had part of his body rise up from the ground and revealed the boner he had long since kept sheathed within his pelvic regions. The pink erection was practically throbbing after all foreplay and it only just got harder upon being unveiled for all the Jungle to behold. The perverted python leaned it towards Shanti's brown booty and begun moving it forward slowly but surely, the boner nodding in excitement the more it throbbed.

"You ccccertainly took your punisssshment like a good girl-cub sssshould," Kaa hissed as he slithered his head over to Shanti's and found her smiling contently. He produce his hypnotic spirals once more while locking eyes with her and had her classic goofy grin stretching from check to check again, strengthening his hold on her. "I believe a reward isss in order, wouldn't you agree?" he hissed knowingly before smashing his dick straight into the girl-cub's vagina mercilessly.

"SMACK!" the sound of scale meeting skin echoed.

Her colorful eyes widening, Shanti let out a wheezing moan from her gaping mouth despite Kaa still having her in his usual choke-hold. She could feel her master's erection penetrating her nether regions within the span of a second and the sexual ecstasy that spread through her entire body like wildfire. Both of her legs went from dangling limply to lifting upwards from the shock alone with even her toes stretched out, twitching as her muscles reflexively tensed up.

The girl-cub barely had time to fully process it as she felt Kaa proceeding to pump his boner in and out of her vagina like a pile driver, rocking her forwards and backwards within her cocoon of coils. She could hear the loud smacking sound of her round rump being slammed by her master's scaly pelvic area and even felt her buttocks both jiggle. She suddenly felt the coils around her tighten and starting to strangle her once more, turning her sexy panting into painful wheezing.

Kaa couldn't help but tighten his grip as if clenching a non-existent fist as he felt his body and soul overcome by the sensational sexual pleasure that he could never get sick of. His tongue hung out of his mouth like a wolf as he thrust his dick in and out of Shanti with greater speed. His arousal was only intensified by Shanti's pathetic gasping, the way she seemed to either desire more torture to endure or beg her master to show mercy and end this agonizing experience.

In a way, it was a bit of both. Shanti needed to breath heavily from Kaa smashing her ass but the coil around her throat squeezed hard to cut off her windpipe, practically killing her slowly. However, the pleasure she was receiving enhanced the trance she was under and made her desire for her master to keep up the excruciating agony. It was just like their squeezing session. The way Kaa dominated her and feeling him inside of her own body was indescribably amazing.

A full minute of this mix of pleasure and pain passed until Shanti felt the dick make one last thrust into her before opening the floodgates. Her eyes shot open as she made a sharp wheeze that strained her throat worse than ever and felt the constriction intensify in this very moment. She could feel her master's semen being shot straight into her very being and her muscles tensing up all over, her legs bending up into the air while her toe clenched inwards like a fist.

Beating off to the scene, a group of awfully aroused apes had been watching the whole show with a toothy grin on each of their ugly mugs. The human female was far more than just fine than their king had estimated and there wasn't a single one of them who weren't tempted to get some sugar for themselves. Of course, they all knew that Kaa wouldn't share his toys with them but they knew that King Louie always got what he wanted and never took no for an answer.

Kaa lets out a hissing sigh of sweet relief as his boner shoots the last of his semen into Shanti, a feeling that he could never get enough off even after about three nights of it. He soon heard the familiar choking sound after being caught up in his euphoria and moved his head over to where the girl-cub's own stuck out from her cocoon of coils. The serpent found that his pet was still hanging in there despite being put through the ringer, her eyes still filled with his spirals.

Slipping his wet cock out of her, Kaa couldn't help but smirk over how Shanti impressively endured what, by all account, should've killed her stone cold dead. Her mouth remained agape as she tried desperately to take in air, her eyes had widened as her eyelids twitched and her entire face was turning blue as the morning sky. The perverted python decided his pet deserved a reward for such incredible endurance and began to loosen his grip around the girl-cub's body.

"I did promise Mowgli after all," Kaa hissed maliciously, recalling fond memories of his revenge.

Shanti gasped deeply as she felt the coils ease up on her throat and took in precious oxygen like her life depended on it. Mostly because it did. A wave of relief washed over her fatigued body, causing her legs to drop down and hang limp from the bottom of the cocoon. She felt like she couldn't stand let alone sit as Kaa placed her feet onto the ground and began to unravel his coils from around her body, something that would led to her body crashing onto the Jungle floor.

However, Kaa was quick to put his hypnotic spirals on display as he looked right into Shanti's eyes. The girl-cub was already under her master's control but another look into his colorful peepers made her find that she couldn't let herself fall over. No matter how much her body wanted to rest on the ground, Shanti's mind desired the spirals like a druggie getting his next fix and made her stay standing as Kaa enhanced his tight grip upon the weak girl-cub's submissive mind.

"Before you take your leave," Kaa began with a more gentlemanly tone of voice, "would you be a dear and clean up?" He lifted up part of his body to display his erect dick still slathered it semen and pushed it into Shanti's face at point blank, the boner still dribbling cum in its erect state. "I've treated you ssso nicely and itsss only fair that you return the favor each time." His kind and warm facade hiding his lustful desire to have the girl-cub suck him off to close out the night.

Ignoring any fatigue plaguing her body, Shanti still has her dopey grin stretched across her face as she nods in compliance and took hold of the damp dick with her right hand. She opened her mouth wide and closed it down on the erection like it was the best banana that she ever tasted. The girl-cub passionately slurped on his master's cock while bobbing her head up and down so her tongue could lick every inch of it, her hypnosis making her enjoy the taste of his cum.

"You sssseems to only get better and better with your craft," Kaa hissed affectionately while immensely enjoyed Round Two of his usual sexcapade as Shanti sucked faster and lower. It was almost as though she couldn't get enough of the taste of a musty, sweaty penis. "I couldn't have assssked for more loyal pet," the sleazy serpent went on as he was prepared to blow his next load down the girl-cub's throat. "I almossst wisssh Mowgli wassss here to join in on the fun."

"Almosssst..."

Like a machine-gun, Kaa's boner fired hot shots of semen straight into Shanti's mouth as she heard her master exhale deeply in relief. The girl-cub tried to gulp it all down her throat as fast as she could but her cheeks soon puffed up from all the constant cum and made it hard to breath, the poor slut only able to moan pathetically. Soon enough, Kaa's climax dropped down and allowed Shanti to swallow it all as if it were the most delicious pudding she had ever wolfed down.

"That sssshould give you your daily dossse of protein ssso your body doesssn't go to wassste," Kaa sighed with a smile, feeling very spent but satisfied as per usual upon pulling his cock out of Shanti's mouth. He then resumed his hypnotic stare into the girl-cub's eyes to regain her full attention. "I'd also recommend returning home for some sleep, especially after what I put you though." Last thing he needed was a search party of too many humans if another... "vanished."

Shanti nodded with her goofy grin still on full display before rotating away from Kaa and walking away almost robotically with one foot after the other. Kaa then leered lecherously at the girl-cub's bubble butt as it jiggled with every step she took and felt tempted to rub his face in each cheek. However, he told himself that there was always next time tomorrow night so long as the Man Village's out of the loop. Besides, it wasn't like Shanti was going anywhere anytime soon.

However, all that changed when a monkey leaped from a tree branch without warning and down towards Shanti herself with a perverted grin on his ugly mug. He managed to land right onto Shanti smoothly by wrapping his legs around her hips, causing the girl-cub to stumble backwards and not fall over miraculously enough. The primate snickered as he grabbed Shanti's big boobs and shoved his face in between them, groping the pair as he rubbed them against his cheeks.

Shanti let out a sensual moan of surprise as everything just happened all at once. Feeling the monkey aggressively motor-boating her breasts made her blush furiously as her mind went all over the place in sheer confusion, Kaa's hypnotic hold clashing with her inner repulsion at this shameless sexual assault. It only gets worse as she felt the Monkey's hand-like feet grabbing each butt cheek and groping the jiggly goodness, making her let out a cute but embarassed yelp.

"Dayum, girl-cub!" the monkey exclaimed with the utmost exuberance, "the king really wasn't kidding when he said your kind are fine as fuck!" He enjoyed the smooth feel of Shanti's tits on his dirty palms and smashing his face right into them as though she belonged to him alone. He began to twist her nipples so he could hear that sexy moaning of her's and groped her buttocks like kneading dough. "Hope he doesn't mind if I take you out on a trial run," he cackled cruelly.

Kaa initially could only watch in his own confusion all the while until he realized exactly what was going on and felt his hesitation give way to seething fury. He slithered straight towards his pet with every intention of grabbing the monkey off of her and watch the perverted primate strangle to death in his coils. Any idiot who would actually dared to try taking what belonged to Kaa himself was essentially committing suicide and the serpent was more than happy to oblige.

However, Kaa only got within three feet of his pet and her groper when he found himself pelted by what he could only hope was stinky mud-pies raining down from the trees. He was only able to briefly look up to see that many more monkey's had been up on the branches before one of them hit his eyes right on target, making him hiss in utter pain. "So much for your precious peepers, you overgrown worm," one of the apes cackled much to the python's further anger.

Despite the motorboating monkey, Shanti heard Kaa's cry of distress and swung right around as quickly as she could in her alarmed state of mind. However, this messed with her master's hypnotic hold and caused the girl-cub to finally feel the fatigue taking its toll upon her body. She felt the perverted primate hop off of her just in time to let her free fall backwards towards to Jungle floor and hear him let out a sharp whistle as though to give out a secret signal of sorts.

Instead of crashing to the Jungle floor like a rag doll, Shanti felt many hands catch her just in the nick of time and the unmistakable sounds of excited, "Ook, ook!" from the monkeys grabbing her from underneath. She felt her feet leave the ground as the squad of simians hold her up effortlessly with her front aimed up towards the night sky. Her consciousness began to fade as she felt her body being carried off with a perverted pair of palms squeezing her curvy caboose.

Her eyes soon shut tight as the cheeky chattering of her captors barely registered as she slipped into her slumber...


	3. It's Good To Be The King

Chapter 4: It's Good To Be The King

Leaning against the tree, Shanti moaned sensually and smiled with a bright red blush as she looked down at Mowgli motorboating her breasts with an almost animal-like ferocity. The man-cub wasted no time in pressing his palms onto her big boobs and bouncing them in his tight grip before burying his grinning face right in between them. He groped the girl-cub's terrific tits with his sweaty fingers while rubbing his face with them both as though they were a pair jiggly loofahs cleaning his cheeks.

Shanti lifted her head up high as she relished the feeling of Mowgli taking her breasts for himself to enjoy and began to let herself truly become his bitch. Yes, she wanted him to let out the lecher in his heart and dominate her like a predator toying with his prey. For all his obnoxious backtalk and his disregard for rules, the girl-cub had always loved this strange wild child who followed her into the Man Village and knew he felt the same. One quick glimpse at his tight, red briefs told her volumes.

He wasn't like the other village boys who never hesitated to cop a feel or two from her. Some were even so bold as to manhandle her entirely as they grabbed her big booty and squeezed her breasts with their grubby hands while she helplessly struggled. As perverted as Mowgli was, he at least made at attempt to hide it and went only so far as peaking on Shanti getting dressed. After finding him sulking in the Jungle, the girl-cub figured that the poor sap deserved a little reward for his troubles...

Shanti craned her head down to take in the sight of Mowgli's motorboating once more when she found the man-cub suddenly covered in brown scales all over. Her heart nearly stopped as she gasped in sheer shock and found Mowgli's arms turning into a snake's coils, wrapping around her torso. She saw him tilt his head up from between her breasts and found a snake's head had replaced his own. The human-reptile hybrid's eyes suddenly produced colorful spirals she couldn't look away from.

"What'ssss the matter, girl-cub?" the snake softly hissed with a mocking tone of voice, "Don't you trusssst in me?"

Shanti screamed in sheer fright as she snapped her eyes open and sprung her front up like a toast from a toaster, breathing heavily like she ran a mile. She was about to let out a sigh of relief over how it was all just a bad dream when she felt her breasts and buttocks actually being groped. The girl-cub darted down to find a monkey bouncing her boobs while burying his face in between them and felt his hand-like feet grabbed her glutes as if she was his property.

Blushing furiously, Shanti sprung to her feet with a shriek and doesn't hesitate to pry the perverted primate clean off of her body. She sent the monkey flying and watched him reflexively land on the stone pavement almost gracefully, still wearing that cheeky grin on his ugly mug. The girl-cub was baffled to no end as to why this creature was actually motorboating her mammaries when she suddenly realized that she was no longer in her house, let alone the Man Village...

Shanti found herself in the ruins of some sorts of castle with big stone walls all around her and overgrowth that clearly came from the Jungle itself. However, the strangeness only grew with all the monkeys that hung from the walls or hopped about on the pavement surrounding her. A closer look revealed to her that the chattering chimpanzees were actually leering at her naked body and actually stroking their own erections to masturbate much to her immediate revulsion.

Shanti immediately felt her heart sink in humiliation as he reflexively tried to cover her breasts with her right arm and her crotch with her left hand but realized how feeble it was with her titanic tush on display for all the monkey to get a good look at. The girl-cub felt like she was an circus freak on display for all the creeps to get off of... and she was. The way they cat-called her, conversed about her fabulous figure and even ejaculated to it was overwhelming as all hell.

Run away, Shanti's instincts kept urging her on, and get back home so you can forget this living nightmare. Trying to pace her breathing, the girl-cub began to step backwards slowly but surely with her eyes still stuck on the mass of monkeys if any were to get more than a little fresh this time. However, any semblance of hope crumbled to dust when her back bumps into what definitely felt like a fat belly covered with fur and her portly posterior bumps into a very hard erection.

"Mmm-mmm! Do mah boys deliva or do mah boys deliva?"

The seriously sleazy tone of voice made Shanti dread exactly what was coming and, right on cue, saw two large monkey paws reach under her arms to grab her breasts. The girl-cub instinctively tried to pry the perverted palms off of her tits but her weak arms barely made them budge. The monkey just bounced and squeezed her boobies like she wasn't even making a fuss. As if that wasn't enough, she could feel the throbbing erection grinding itself between her buttocks.

"Ooooo, you one fine gurl," Shanti heard the monkey moaned with pleasure. "Yo' tits ain't too firm but not too squishy, just the way ah like 'em." The girl-cub blushed furious at the primate's perverted appraisals. "And I could hotdog dat big booty of yo's for days." She could feel the hard dick rubbing itself between her butt checks more and more passionately. She'd been assaulted by bold young men before in the Man Village but this was her worst nightmare come true.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" Shanti cried out over and over as she struggled to get away from the perverted primate. However, she barely budged within the monkey's strong grip as he continued to enjoy groping her boobs and grinding against her butt. She could see the other monkey's laughing as they watched her ordeal as if it was a live performance and cheer on their "king" to really put the girl-cub in her place. Her suffering was little more than their entertainment.

Shanti began to tear up as she felt more and more powerless by the second, her frantic demanding becoming desperate pleading. As if life decided to cut her a break for once, the monkey let her go of his grip and made her shoot off like a rocket. She yelped as she tried to stop suddenly and tripped over her own feet, crashing to the ground with her boobs acting as airbags. The monkey laughed like some live studio audience, ogling her bubble butt which was on full display.

Shanti panted heavily as she turned herself around to sit on her backside and thanked whatever god who was looking out for her before she took a good look as her assailant. The orange-coated monkey was far more bigger in girth and had a toothy grin that the girl-cub recognized as that of an unapologetic pervert. "You think you can just snatch me up and play with my body like a toy?" she demanded with her fury growing along, trying to regain some semblance of dignity.

"Well, Ah am da king 'round here, aren't I?" King Louie sassily stated with his usual cackling, getting a real kick out of the way Shanti glared while blushing red. "When mah boys gave me the word of some pretty little thang in the Jungle, well, I wanted to see fo' mahself." He leered lecherously at the girl-cub barely covering her breasts and crotch frantically. "I'd certainly say your pretty," he said as he began to advance towards Shanti. "Well, pretty dayam sexy that is."

"I don't give a shit if your royalty or not," Shanti declared strongly as she stepped back, under the impression the monkeys had snatched her up from the Man Village directly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just another man who thinks they're entitled to any girl who turned them on." She urged herself to keep her anger flowing and not to show weakness in the slightest. "Well, nobody owns me and there's no way in hell that I'm going to become your personal sex slave."

As soon as she declared that, she felt her legs bump into something and reflexively turned around to find that all the monkeys had hopped down from the walls in order to block her way. Her dread grew as they stood on top of each other to form a sort of barrier, a barrier that leered and chuckled at her. The girl-cub could see a small opening into the Jungle right past them but knew that they'd dog pile her if she tried to ram through their tight formation. She was trapped.

"By the look of thangs, there is some way in hell," King Louie continued to cackle as Shanti turned back around to see him come in close and put his smug mug up to her failing stern demeanor. "Gotta admit," he remarked as he grabbed the girl-cub by the chin and pressed her cheeks up, "bitches like you really turn me on when you kick up a fuss." He pulled Shanti's face up close to see the tough facade fade even faster to his delight. "It's a helluva lot mo' fun to break y'all in."

Shanti's strong, independent front disappeared as she found King Louie's grip as unyielding as ever around her own face and saw how the ape could easily strangle her with just one hand alone. As the monkeys all around her joined in with their king's laughter, the girl-cub realized the deep shit she was in and the even deeper shit she was about to find herself. It was the cruel fate she had always feared would befall her but had hoped she could fight off and win against.

And she lost...

\------

Kaa glared down at the monkey as he tightened the coils around the pitiful primate and completely encased his victim in a cocoon from neck to ankle. He listened to the strained wheezing and watched the monkey's face turn purple, his expression that of utter terror. The sadistic serpent could almost hear the poor monkey pleading the predator to spare his life in exchange for anything, perhaps information regarding where Shanti is. It was so good to dominate.

"I am going to loosssen my grip around you," Kaa coldly claimed as he looked into the monkey's terrified eyes, "and I exxpect a thorough exxxplanation as to why you banana-brained thievesss took my girl-cub and where exxxactly you took her." The truth was that he could easily guess where but needed something to vent and happened upon a patrolling monkey. "Just ssssell out your fellow apess and I'll let you out of my coilss but don't you dare make a fool out of me."

The monkey could feel the strangling grip around his throat loosen enough for him to gasp in precious oxygen desperately. "W-we were on night patrol when we noticed the girl-cub walking in the Jungle and soon saw you screwing her," the primate exposited with terror in his voice, the large coils keeping him still. "K-King Louie just w-wanted to take her for a whirl." He could feel Kaa's glaring right into his soul. "N-N-Not that- I-I can blame him with those fine as fuck tits of-"

Kaa tightened him coils around the primate for his perversion, keeping his neck unsqueezed to hear his cries of pain this time. "I didn't assssk for your opinion of her, ape," he hissed sternly as his looked directly in the chimp's petrified peepers. "All I wisssh to know isss where I can find my girl-cub and teach all you mangy monkeysss the meaning of resssspect." A flick of his sharp tongue could taste his victim's fear. "I presume he'sss at hisss usssual ssstomping grounds?"

The monkey nodded his head hastily despite the crushing coils. "Y-you'll find him at the old ruins deep in the Jungle and probably catch him off guard if you sneak in by night," he went on, praying that he won't become Kaa's breakfast. "We didn't think that you'd actually know where we hang out at and thought we'd just have to loose you under the cover of night." He tried to make a sheepish smile in a feeble attempt at levity. "In hindsight, that wasn't our best idea."

Kaa looked the monkey in the eye with a cold stare for but a few second, his victim pleading for his life with his pitiful expression alone. "Amazzzzing how quick you were to endanger your own people to save your own filthy hide," the sadistic serpent stated with little bit of admiration in his voice. "For that alone, I will live up to my end of the bargin." He began to steadily loosen the coils all around the monkey while slowly lowering the cocoon down towards the Jungle floor.

The monkey felt the pressure of the coils decrease in droves and far more relief than he'd had ever felt in his life once his feet touched the ground at long last. The fact that Kaa squeezed him to near death without hypnosis was one thing but actually being let go by the infamous snake was a story for the ages. He rose his head upwards but before he could thank the python immensely, Kaa's stretched out maw descended to engulf his head and travel down his shoulders.

The monkey's smaller body compared to a man-cub made it child's play for Kaa to swallow it all down to his victim's thighs, unraveling the coils rapidly so he could eat out of them like a banana ironically enough. He lifted his head back up with the monkey's legs and tail sticking out of his mouth as they wriggled desperately. The sadistic serpent could hear the monkey's muffled cries repeatedly begging hysterically, whining how this wasn't fair and how they had a deal.

Kaa enjoyed his prey's shameless display for just a few seconds before taking a massive gulp that took in the rest of the monkey and sent the ape traveling down his gullet, the python delighting in how his victim was actually struggling within his own body. He did promise that he would let the monkey out of his coils but didn't say a thing about not eating him immediately after. It satisfied him immensely to pull the rug from under his victim's feet and feel their sudden despair.

Of course, he had wanted to save all of his retribution for King Louie but knew that he needed to both vent his frustrations and have breakfast before taking on the monkeys head on. He slithered off knowing that it wasn't enough to just barge in guns blazing. No. He had to be meticulous about this and keep to the shadows. The time would present himself when he'd be able to deliver the perfect revenge to that thieving fatfuck and every single one of his monkey minions.

He slithered swiftly towards the ruins, hoping that his girl-cub has not been too defiled by such unruly creatures...

\------

Shanti could feel whatever what was left her dignity disintegrate slowly and agonizingly as she belly danced sensually before the throne itself. As some monkey's sang an admittedly catchy tune of wanting to be like humans, she had to physically force herself to swiftly swing her breasts and hips with her hands up in the air like a snake. Her boobs bounces like netted watermelons while she move her buttocks up and down like they were coconuts caught in the tide.

As she rotated around so her nudity was on full display, she could see King Louie with his nasty ass planted in the throne and a lecherous look in his eyes. His throbbing erection was on proud display for all to see and made her sick to her stomach. The performance was little more than an appetizer for the main course he would have the girl-cub serve up soon. Shanti wanted nothing more than to storm straight up to kick him in the balls for the humiliation he put her through.

However, she urged herself to just do what King Louie said and bare in mind how she had no idea what the head honcho himself was capable off if she ticked him off. The laughing and catcalling monkeys who were watching Shanti's show further reminded her that the king practically had a mini-army at his disposal. It disgusted her how she was being forced to please these pervert alone but she knew that it was a miracle that they haven't resorted to an all out gang-bang.

Desperate to satisfy the simians, a red-faced Shanti grabbed each of her breasts with her palms from below to slowly bounced them up and down during her dance. She squished them together and pulled them apart for a few seconds as the monkeys cheered out, their crude catcalls ranging from, "I'd motorboat dem tits fo' weeks," to, "Anybody order a milkshake?" The girl-cub was sickened to see some chimps stroking their erections and ejaculating with a slimy salute.

Putting her hands up in the air, Shanti turned her back towards King Louie while swiftly shaking her round rump from right to left and began to spread her legs out while lowering her rocking derriere. She had both of her buttocks rise upwards and downwards like they were riding small waves in the ocean. Needless to say, the humiliated girl-cub's heart sank lower as the monkey's crass cheers continued from, "Yea, werk it, babe," to, "I'm so tappin' dat fat ass no matta what."

Shanti remembered how her mother all but strong-armed her into taking these sensual dance lessons in an attempt to make her more appealing to a potential husband. She despised how it reduced her down to something to be ogle at, not helped by more than a few Peeping Toms. Right now, it was the only thing keeping her alive in the face of a horde of monkeys and she didn't know whether she should strangle or praise her mother for pushing those lessons on her.

Assuming she'd see her mother again, let alone another human...

"A'right, bitch," King Louie called out to Shanti as she finished dropping it low, "yo' king's good and ready so dance dem big ol' titties ovah here." The girl-cub felt a new kind of anxiousness take hold as she turned back around to face the head monkey himself and see the disgusting smirk all over his face. Her eyes were more drawn downwards towards his enormous erection that was dribbling pre-cum yet the pervert primate's hands remained on the throne's armrests.

Shanti sauntered forth while still moving sensual to the monkey's singing, easily guessing that King Louie saved his own cock just for her. She had told herself that they just wanted to ogle her boobs and butt but the girl-cub had known just the sort of men she was at the mercy of and what they really wanted. She had to physically forced her own body forward as she approached the throne and softly spoke, "How may I be of service?" much to ever growing humiliation.

King Louie flashed a toothy grin at Shanti's submissive statement, seeing her spirit shattering slowly but surely. "Well, as you can plainly see, yo' lil' dance routine's got me all hot n' bothered," he declared while making a slight pelvic thrust to make his boner bob back and forth as if to taunt his sex slave. "I ain't no docta' but I'd say your fine ass titties would cure me of dis here tension so to speak." He leered lecherously at Shanti's bouncing breasts as they came closer.

"Would you like me to take your temperature first?" Shanti spat out with the utmost contempt, her anger leaking through her subservient facade. She couldn't hold it in as the image of her breasts actually rubbing a monkey's unwashed dick almost made her want to puke and made her body freeze up no matter how much she urged herself to comply. She could hear the monkey's chortling like a live studio audience with comments like, "Kitty's got claws," being thrown about.

King Louie joined in with the hearty laughter, amused by Shanti actually biting back this time. "Well, ya don' have ta if ya don' wanna," he threw out almost nonchalantly, seeing confusion appear all over the girl-cub's kisser. "Ah can always just grab 'em for mahself, being the king n' all." A perverted sneer stretched across his face as he saw Shanti's confusion morph into horror. "In fact, ah think ah might be in the mood to really unleash the beast if you catch mah drift..."

A wave of despair washed over Shanti as a vivid image of King Louie sitting on her torso and rubbing his dick with her breasts crossed her mind. She knew that there was no way in hell that his strength would yield to her's and that was without the army of monkey's at his command. The girl-cub soon realized that King Louie could pretty much rape her outright at this very moment. However, he was only pretending to being all gentlemanly so he'd make Shanti degrade herself.

Needless to say, it was more than enjoy motivation for Shanti to get her body right in front of the throne itself and sink herself down to her knees so King Louie's boner was directly below her own chin. She had always hoped that any boy bold enough to get her in this position would receive her fist to their groin by now. However, the girl-cub never imagined that a mangy monkey would reduce her to such an undignified position and actually get her to do this dirty duty.

Shanti pushed up both her breasts from below with each palm and sandwiched King Louie's erection between them. Just feeling the sweaty, grimy thing between her boobs sent shudders down her spine but the revolting smell itself made it hard for the girl-cub not to puke. She miraculously managed to keep it all down and proceed to rub the head monkey's huge dick with her equally huge tits, feeling it throb between them both. The entire experience barely felt real.

King Louie gripped his armrests tightly and let out a moan of pure pleasure as a wave of ecstasy washed over him. "Aww, no' dat's what ah'm talking about," he sighed as he felt the supple boobies around his rock-hard erection. The sight of the plump pair pumping up and down between his boner was the real frosting on the cake. However, the way Shanti tried to not even make eye contact while visible forcing herself through this discomfort was the cherry on top.

The king sneered smugly, pondering just what buttons he could push...

"Gals like ya are a real riot, ya know dat?" King Louie chortled while enjoying the boob brushing his boner. "Y'all on about how no man or monkey's gonna own you, that yer all strong n' independant or some shit." He enjoyed the red blush of anger spreading all over Shanti's frowny face. "Yet not one second later, yer shakin' dat fat ass of yo's for me and mah subjects befo' givin' Louie Jr. 'ere the time of his life." He let out a deep moan as he saw Shanti starting to scowl.

"Guess dem's the breaks for you females," the monkey king continued, enjoying Shanti's expressions of embarassment. "Y'all talk a big game and wanna stand beside us boys but when push comes to shove, y'all fold faster dan a deer facin' Shere Khan." He relished his subjects laughing with him like he was doing a stand up routine. "A whole lotta gud dat phony pride did you in the end." He saw Shanti angrily bite her tongue and figured that just one more push will do it.

"If ah didn' know better, ah'd say you wanted this like the slut ya really are..."

Gritting her teeth hard, Shanti lifted her head up to aim her glare upwards towards King Louie and ceased rubbing her breasts against his erection. In one swift motion, she straightened her posture and delivered a sharp slap to the monkey's left cheek with every ounce of anger within her body. The entire Bander-Log went silent upon witnessing Shanti's sudden defiance with only a few, "Holy shit!" and "Dayum gurl" as that one single second felt far more like an eternity.

Shanti stood up straight with her fist clenched and her face in a full blown scowl, looking down at King Louie. "I only did this harem bullshit because I wasn't suicidal," she spat at the head monkey, the king himself rubbing his cheek with a grin of surprise, "but now that you mention it, I think I'd rather get maimed by a tiger than touch that grimy groin." She moved away from the throne room as she kept an eye on the perverted primate. "So do your worst, banana breath..."

Shanti swung herself around with every intention of storming out of the rundown city of stone whether the monkey's ganged up on her or not. However, she wouldn't get far as her left foot suddenly stepped on a banana peel one of the perverted primates tossed away carelessly and made her slip all of a sudden. The girl-cub yelped as she fell forward and slammed to the floor with only her breasts managing to soften the rough landing, her butt on full display once more.

There wasn't a single monkey that didn't burst out laughing over such a cliched yet classic pratfall, King Louie laughing the loudest as he stood up right from his throne. He began making his way towards Shanti while she was still shaken up from the fall and leered at that buxum bottom of herself just ripe for groping. His boner stiffening to his dirty plans, King Louie stretched out his arms as he came up to the eighteen year old's luscious legs and firmly grabbed hold of each thick thigh.

"Don' mind if ah do..."

Shanti snapped back to her sense upon feeling King Louie's grimy palms grip her thighs tightly when she suddenly found herself being pulled up from the stone floor and lifted into the air by the monkey's massive strength. The girl-cub yelped in fright as she was held upside down and flailed her limbs about in her panic, her breasts smacking into her face. She saw King Louie chortling at her futile attempts right in her face and began to realize that she had sealed her own fate.

"No' ah was savin' dis fo' much lata' in da day," King Louie told Shanti as he planted his ass down on the floor, "but since ya just had ta be all assertive n' shit, maybe this'll teach you a better way to use that big mouth of yo's." He spread his legs out to grab Shanti's arms with his hand-like feet and pulled her body down. King Louie moved his hand to her knees and spread out her legs for a better grip on them as the girl-cub quickly looked down at his throbbing erection.

Shanti's mouth was agape with dread when King Louie shoved his bulging boner right into it as deep as he possibly could. Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as the girl-cub could actually taste the monkey's disgusting cock with her tongue to her absolute horror. Any scream she tried letting out in her frantic state of mind only came out muffled thanks to King Louie's dick and the only parts of her own body she could move were her hand as well as her feet feebly.

"Oohhhh, yaaaaas baby..." King Louie moaned lustfully. He took his time pumping his boner back and forth in Shanti's mouth, tightly gripping her elbows as well as her ankles. He could hear the girl-cub's desperate cries muffled by the reproductive organ stuck between her lips and felt the erotic pleasure from how the soundwaves vibrated his big boner. He even enjoyed the feel of her tongue licking Louie Jr. like a popsicle and how her attempts at crying were sucking him off.

Shanti had never felt more helpless in all her life as she was reduced to a blowjob dispenser, feeling the disgusting dick invading her mouth and making her taste the revolting flavor as it rubbed against her tongue. She keep crying out despite the dick inching closer towards her throat and keeping her from making anything other than frantic moans. The throbbing erection was even beginning to make breathing a strain, a sensation that felt familiar in the back of her mind.

There wasn't a single monkey in the ruins that wasn't roaring with laughter at the top of their lungs as well as cheering at the sight of their king really going to town on Shanti, astounded by his complex technique. Shutting her eyes tightly, Shanti felt an immense humiliation like none other as she heard all the chimps throw out jeers like, "Put that fat ass bitch in her place!" as well as "I'm so riding that girl-cub like a panther!" Her tears could only drop down towards the floor.

"Ah believe ya said you'd ratha die that be mah bitch, amirite?" King Louie recalled through the erotic grunting and penis pumping, almost ready to let loose. He could hear a twinge of fear in Shanti's muffled cries to his delight. "Well, allow me ta give ya a helping hand or four if don' mind mah chivalry or whatever," he declared as his dick went deeper down her throat with each pump, gritting his teeth. "If ya live, ah still own yo' ass but as ya requested, ah'll do mah worst..."

Shanti felt dread override her humiliation as she heard King Louie's cold threats and felt his boner throbbing in his mouth at a faster rate until it happened all at once. The girl-cub was pushed down further than ever as she deep-throated the dick further than before when she felt the whole thing cumming right into her own esophagus. Hot, creamy semen shot right into her own throat one burst at a time and forced her to swallow by reflex, straining her oxygen intake further.

It didn't take long for Shanti to start choking on both the colossal cock and the constant cumming, spluttering semen that dribble down King Louie's boner to his ballsack. What didn't get gulped up her esophagus would travel down the windpipe by mistake and the penetrating penis just made it nigh-impossible to properly inhale or exhale. Her face began to turn blue as the girl-cub realized that this would be how she'll die: suffocating to death while sucking off a monkey.

As the climaxing began to slow down, Shanti felt a great fatigue from the asphyxiation and found her consciousness slipping further away. She desperately tried to keep holding on despite her despair as her life began to flash before her eyes. All of those village perverts seemed so much more tame in retrospect compared to King Louie's killer cock. Especially Mowgli. What she wouldn't give now to have him swinging in on a vine and scooping her up out of this situation.

Her eyes closed shut as she began to fully lose consciousness, hearing the entire Bander-Log laughing collectively at her fate...


	4. All Tied Up At The Moment

"Lemme go, lemme go!" Shanti frantically screeched as she struggled against the snake's strong coils cocooning her entire body. However, it was like she had be petrified into a statue with only her tiny toes able to wiggle feebly at the bottom. The cruel constriction increased by the second and turned her heavy breathing into wheezing. As the coils squeezed her chest, she could feel her breasts being popped out from between them. The girl-cub blushed bright red despite the dire situation.

"Can't you men keep your slimy scales to yourself?" Shanti spitefully spat to whoever was manhandling her, wheezing her words however strenuous it may be. "My body isn't some prize to be- URK!" A sudden coil looped around her throat, wasting no time in squeezing her throat tightly and silencing her painfully. The intense stranglehold put the girl-cub through agony in just a few seconds alone as both despair and fear override her fiery facade with her eyes widened and mouth agape.

"The more your sssstruggle, the more you ssssuffer," a hissing voice cruelly taunted as Shanti saw the snake's head rise up to smirk down at her. "This'd be a lot less painful if you'd just remember your place like a good girl," he spoke in Baljeet's voice to Shanti's shock. "Dem gurl power speeches are adorable and whatnot," the serpent continued with King Louie's voice, "but kickin' up a fuss only makes dat ass of yo's a prize worth winnin'." He even chortle like the perverted primate himself.

Deep down, Shanti could feel a part of herself actually considering their words as she felt the coils piling on the pressure and choking her hard. No matter how much she pushed away whatever man trying to cop a feel or how much she tried to fight her village's strict gender roles, it never did a thing except made things harder on her. No adult took her seriously and the girls were all jealous of her figure. Only Mowgli had actually treated her with decency, showing some semblance of restraint...

"Ah, yesss," Shanti heard the snake hissed mockingly, realizing he read her mind. "If only your nasssty attitude hadn't drove the man-cub away back." The girl-cub could feel a strange sort of guilt wash over her as she recalled that Mowgli never returned from the Jungle after telling him off. However, it wasn't just that. The guilt felt almost harrowing as if she had committed a far greater sin, one that she couldn't remember for the life of her. Perhaps one that she didn't want to remember...

"Oh, don't play innocccent with me," Shanti heard the snake taunted as he looked her straight in the eye and got in close. "You know exxxxactly what you did to the poor boy." Shanti felt her remorse grow as tears flowed down her tears for reasons she couldn't understand. "And it'ssss time you faced the mussssic," the sadistic serpent stated before opening his maw wide to display his gullet to Shanti, the grief-stricken girl-cub realizing that she was looking at her coffin to her further dread.

However, she soon saw something that looked like a nose coming out of the snake's throat to her further confusion. Sure enough, Mowgli's entire face emerged from the python's gullet as it looked straight down at Shanti in a look of fear and disbelief. The girl-cub herself mirrored this exact expression and sentiments as she couldn't understand why Mowgli sudden came out from the snake. It didn't take long for her to put the pieces together, even as she desperately told herself how it couldn't be.

"How could you, Shanti?" Mowgli demanded to know desperately to Shanti's further guilt. "I loved you." The girl-cub wanted so badly to say, "I love you too," back in spite of the choke-hold she had been placed it. She wanted to apologize by pulling the man-cub right out of the wretched worm but felt helpless to do so. However, all of that would never come to pass as Mowgli made a last look of despair before the python swallowed him all over again, a distraught Shanti hearing his muffled screams...

"So scrumptious," the snake smugly said, sneering right in Shanti's frightened face, "let'sss ssssee if you tassste even half assss good assss he did, sssshall we?"

Terrified out of her wits, Shanti snapped her eyes wide open and screamed at the top of her lungs at long last. She panted heavily as though she really had been strangled to near death and could swear that the scales pressing against her skin had felt so real. The girl-cub soon saw the stony ceiling with her vision adjusting and felt the nightmare lingering fresh in her mind along with the guilt. The idea of Mowgli being eaten alive was more than what her heart could bear.

"No..." she whispered to herself desperately. There was no way in hell that Mowgli could've been consumed by such a creature, not when he had lived in the Jungle itself as a child. Sure, his "heroic adventures" sounded exaggerated but the girl-cub just knew that he wouldn't have let such a snake get the best of him. However, the girl-cub soon couldn't stop thinking about that villainous serpent's familiar face. It was almost as though she had... met him before somehow.

But... that just simply couldn't be possible... could it?

"We-he-hell now," a crash voice chortled, immediately souring Shanti's already bad mood. "Did our damsel in distress get 'er beauty sleep?" Shanti lifted her head up enough to spot King Louie making his way towards her with a lecherous glint in his eye and widened her eyes in fear, remembering his dominating dick too well. Adrenaline gave her weary body enough of a boost to let her lift her whole front up but when she tried to stand up, the girl-cub couldn't even budge.

Shanti desperately tried to move her arms but soon found that both of her wrist were tied together by some durable vines in addition to her elbows even. She looked down at her legs to find that her thick thighs were being pressed together by more vines that bound her knees together. Her ankles were also wrapped up tightly, leaving her completely immobile like she had been coiled up. One look down at King Louie's neather-regions told the terrified girl-cub all she needed to know.

Shanti frantically rocked herself about within her bondage, desperate to not become that perverted primate's blowjob dispenser again. She soon tipped over onto her right side and quickly turned onto her front before flopping about like a fish on the stone floor to move period. Her eyes darted around for another way out but her heart soon sank to greater depths when she heard King Louie's trademark chortle and felt his hands grab her hips along with her buttocks.

Licking his lips, King Louie groped Shanti's bubble butt while keeping a tight grip on her hips and standing above her thighs as she struggled. "Gotta say, gurl-cub," he declared as he slipped it in between her buttocks, "seein' ya all tied up and hapless jus' turns me on even more if ya can believe it." He then proceeded to slowly but surely hotdog the wriggling girl-cub's fat ass, rub his throbbing meatstick between her buttocks. "Hope yer ready for Round Two, bitch..."

Blushing furiously, Shanti immediately assumed the worst, imagining King Louie actually fucking her. She had her legs swiftly bend upwards to kick the primate's posterior and felt the monkey king jumped of her thighs in surprise with a loud, "Whoa!" before loosening his grip on the girl-cub's glutes involuntarily. This was more than enough for her to wriggle out of his grip and start flopping away in hopes of finding an exit nearby while an aching King Louie rubbed his own glutes.

Shanti's hopes plummeted once more as she further examined the room and found that it was entirely closed off. Aside from a few windows up on top, the one entrance that King Louie casually strolled on in from was way to far for her to reach without his majesty getting all grabby again. Nonetheless, she rotated her body towards the exit and began flopping about towards it. However, she had only made it halfway there when a massive hand grabbed a bunch of her hair.

Shanti cried out in pain as she was yanked up by her hair until she was up on her knees and begging King Louie to stop. The unbearable pull was still felt as the girl-cub tried to keep still and not struggle to make it worse. Sure enough, she saw King Louie stepped over to look down at her in the eye with a haughty pout of sorts and felt her heart sank. She recognized it as her father's expression whenever he was disappointed in her and had a special punishment in store.

"Yer mighty ungrateful, ya know dat," King Louie began indignantly, grabbing Shanti's right breast with his left palm, "All dem Jungle animals out dere'll sooner make a meal outta yer fine ass and yet here ah am, providin' ya with da safety of mah kingdom." He enjoyed the squishy feeling as well as Shanti's expression of sexual pleasure whether she liked it or not, switching to her left breast. "All ah asked of ya is ta share said fine ass with me an' mah subjects as yer thanks."

Shutting her eyes, Shanti groaned as she tried to resist the erotic feeling of her breasts being rubbed and ignore the pain of her hair being pulled. She wanted to bite back and tell off King Louie for acting like she owed him sex for supposedly being a "nice enough guy" but... she couldn't. She knew full well that they all pretty much were turned on by her attitude and making even a snark of sorts would make King Louie far more stiff than she should. It was all just so pointless.

"Ah just can't help feelin' like ya don' appreciate mah hospitality," King Louie went on as he began to lower Shanti's head towards his erection. The look of dread on her face was erotic in and of itself. "Dat attitude of yo's is a real treat n' whateva but yo mama ought to have taught ya some manners." He enjoyed Shanti wincing as his hardened member rubbed against her left cheek. "Bein' king n' all, I suppose I gots to give ya the rearing you deserve," he chortled most maliciously.

Shanti expected the perverted primate to shove the whole thing into her mouth and pump her head like a blowjob dispenser once again. However, she suddenly found herself lowered sharply towards the floor and laid across a now sitting King Louie's lap to her confusion. The Bander-Log's ruler held her with his left hand now while Shanti felt his right palm feeling up her butt lovingly. The girl-cub was about to chew him out when he suddenly slapped his palm right across her bottom.

A blushing Shanti yelped loudly as King Louie continued to smack her fat ass every other second and wriggled against it despite his grip on his hair. She winced every time the monkey's palm slammed itself across her buttocks and stung it like a whip to a horse. The girl-cub could only let out a, "Stop!" and a "Please!" as the sharp slap made her groan while cringing deeply, her binding vines keeping her from even budging. King Louie's chortles only rubbed salt in her wounds.

Shanti didn't know what was worse: the pain or the humiliation of it all. Being spanked like this made her feel like ten years old when she got caught stealing snacks before dinner and her father spread her across his lap. Her butt had been red for days and history was now repeating itself. The girl-cub knew that "his majesty" was enjoying himself as he kept dragging her dignity more through the mud. The worst part was feeling King Louie getting stiff against her left hip.

"Ah believe dis is how y'all punish yer man-cubs," King Louie chuckled, enjoying how Shanti's bubble butt jiggled like jello as he slapped it silly. "With any luck, yew'll remember yer place as mah girl-cub bitch and show mah kingdom some respect." A toothy sneer stretched across his face as he cooked up another idea to have some fun with his little pet. "Den again, Ah think ya might need more dan getting yer rump roughed up," he declared before standing right up suddenly.

Shanti yelped as she suddenly found herself flipped onto her backside all of a sudden and saw King Louie step his left foot across her breasts. He presented his dirty buttocks right in her face to her utter revulsion before she felt him grabbing hold of her legs and lifting them up by her bound knees. The poor girl-cub suddenly felt a few fingers stroke the soles of both her feet, making her swallow hard in dread as she realized what the maniacal monkey had in store for her.

"A nice laugh oughta fix dat piss poor attitude of yo's," King Louie chuckled, holding Shanti's bound legs up while he playfully stroked her bare soles. "Not dat Ah want ya to give in just yet." He began to intensify his tickling with every second and heard the girl-cub grunt in her efforts to endure the sensation. "See, Ah wanna see what it takes to really break yer stubborn spirit." He made a sneer as he felt his bitch convulsing in trying to resist his increasingly torturous ticking.

Shanti gritted her teeth as she felt the ticklishness spread through out her bounded up body and tried not to give King Louie his satisfaction by bursting out laughing. However, this was hardly easy with the stench of King Louie's unclean hindquarters directly in her face and forcing its way up her nostrils. Cringing at the smell alone nearly got a giggle out of the girl-cub before she suppressed it immediately and began holding her breath. Louie just had to give up eventually.

"Not bad, bitch," King Louie complimented as he kept up the tickle torture. "Most of mah subject can' last one minute with mah technique." He soon felt his stomach rumbling something fierce as gas began building up in his lower intestines. The monkey king chortled to himself, having known that those bad bananas would come in handy sooner or later. "Let's up da ante den, shall we?" he cordially declared before he swiftly planted his ass onto Shanti's face and let it loose.

BRAAAAAAAPPPPPP!

Shanti's screaming was muffled by King Louie's dirty derriere as it blasted gas straight into her nose and made her suffer its supremely smelly stench. His butt checks were bad enough inches away but feeling them pressed against her face was far worse than imagined and the flatulence was but the icing on the cake. As if he had finally listened to her pleas for once, King Louie lifted his big butt off of her face soon enough so the girl-cub could let out a cry of absolute disgust.

Shanti wanted to hold her breath but found herself unable to resist the tickling and began laughing at the top of her lungs, allowing the rank stench to further invade her sinuses in the process. The poor girl-cub had the most silliest smiles slathered across her face to her knowledge and giggled in a tone that sounded delighted yet tortured both at once. She wriggled more roughly in trying to get her legs out of King Louie's grip as well as letting the tickling take its full effect.

"No' dat mo' like it, gurl-cub," King Louie guffawed, still tickling Shanti's feet as he enjoyed her thick thighs jiggling in her wriggling. "Nothin' like a good tickle to really let it all go, know what ah mean?" He let out a few smaller farts aimed down at the girl-cub's nose, knowing that she had no way of not inhaling it all up. "Ple-he-he-hease," the perverted primate heard his bitch try to speak through her laughter. "I'm be-he-he-heging you to-hoo-hoo-hoo stop ple-he-he-hease..."

"Weeeeeeeell," King Louie coyly began, stretching it out to tease his victim, "since ya asked nicely dis time 'round... Ah think Ah'll let ya off easy for today." He let out one last toot from his tush and let go of Shanti's legs so they could slam onto the stone floor. "Let it neva be said dat King Louie's completely merciless." The perverted primate stepped out from over the girl-cub and sneered upon seeing the state he put her in. "Well... da key word bein' "completely" in dis case."

Shanti took in multiple deep breaths of air once most of King Louie's flatulence had left the air, her eyes wide open from the excruciating experience she had ever had to endure. She cringed deeply as the feeling of the primate's tush pressing down on her face was burned into her memory. The foul stench was all but embedded into her nostrils as the girl-cub felt like she had run a thousand miles despite being tied up and suddenly didn't mind being unable to move for now.

"Afta all," King Louie nonchalantly started, swinging around to head towards the exit, "Ah wouldn' be much offa king if Ah hogged all da goodies fo' mahself." With a sharp snap of his fingers, his simian subjects started hopping through the windows and the entrance past him. Each one more horny than the last one. "Ah got special plans fo' tonight," the head honcho declared as he strolled out the doorway and shot a sneer at Shanti as she was surrounded by his subjects.

He stroked Louie Jr. eagerly to the sound of her begging as he took a walk around his kingdom...

\------

Bhai sighed in disappointment as he leaned against the stone wall and listened to all the craziness that was going down in the chamber reserved for the girl-cub. His boner hardened as he heard his fellow monkeys cheer on whoever was gangbanging that sexy piece of ass along with the moaning and smacking from the lucky sons of bitches in question. He knew the king tasked him to stay guard on this side of the building but he would have given anything to join the fun.

Closing his eyes, Bhai could only imagine Shanti strolling on up to him with her terrific tits and rubbing the pair of them against his boner. Or, better yet, backing that fine ass of her onto his crotch and hotdogging his dick as he spanked the naughty bitch. Or perhaps, best of all, she'd get down on all fours and suck him off. He began to stroke his dick ever so slightly, his mind only wandering with his fantasies. He held back so that he'd save his load for when Shanti was all his.

"Ssssoundssss like a real party in there," Bhai heard in the midst of his masturbation, paying little mind at first. "By the lookssss of thingssss, you seem eager to crash it." The monkey sneered as he imagined motorboating Shanti's breasts. "You have no idea, pal," Bhai said nonchalantly, acting like he was talking to his bro in a locker room. "The things I would do to that bubble butted bitch," He began to turn to his right towards the voice. "Where do I... even... begin...?"

Bhai's words trailed off when he looked straight into Kaa's hypnotic gaze right out the gate, the sinister serpent smirking down on the poor primate. Bhai's first instinct would've been to beat it and alert King Louie but even a single glance into Kaa's colorful eyes was enough to put him under the python's thrall. Both his pupils shrunk into his whites before reflecting the exact colors Kaa was mesmerizing him with. They were too lovely to look away from. He couldn't get enough.

"By all meanssss, my fellow pervert," Kaa coyly replied to the slack-jawed simian, "do give me some ideassss." He could sense Bhai's will whittling down to near nothingness in a matter of seconds and enjoyed the familiar sight of his victim's lips forming a goofy grin, his hypnosis inducing a feeling of everlasting pleasure. The snake saw Bhai's erection stiffen even more in response to his hypnotic high and chuckled as he decided to cut this monkey something of a break. For now.

"Better yet," Kaa said, using his tail to turn Bhai's head to his right, "perhaps you can show me..."

Bhai's silly smile opened in awe as he saw Shanti strutting towards him with her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing with each step she took. Her bedroom eyes sensually looked down at him as she smirked and went down on all fours to get on his level, the perverted primate's heart beating with excitement. She immediately wrapping her lips around Bhai's erection and started slurping it down, the monkey getting a good view of the girl-cub's fat ass sticking up in the air.

Kaa sniggered at the sight of Bhai pumping his dick in his right fist, the monkey moaning to Shanti as if she were really there. "You jusssst enjoy yoursssself," the sadistic serpent suggested, hissing haughtily into a hypnotized Bhai's ear, "for the resssst of the day at leasssst." The thought of the primate masturbating uninterrupted was absolutely priceless for Kaa. However, the python held in his laughter to keep a low profile as he slithered up the wall towards the window.

What Kaa saw in the room below was enough to make his cold blood boil in an instant...

\------

"Oh, babe, that's it right there," Arjun moaned in the thrall of pleasure itself. He was doing his best to show some semblance of restraint as Shanti laid down beneath him and sucked his dick, her tongue slathering salvia all over his boner. He could hear her muffled cries as he began pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, her own moans enhancing his erotic state of being. He sneered down at the pleading look in her eyes right below his crotch, loving her pitiful position.

Arjun especially enjoyed the cheers from his fellow monkeys as they crowded around Shanti herself and felt like he was the star of some grand performance. Of course, they were more eager to get in on the action but he wasn't about to climax so soon. He craned his head back around to glance at his brother down by the breasts. "Hey, Aarav," he called out, "I know her tits are fine as fuck but man, you seriously gotta give her mouth a whirl." He moaned as his pleasure grew.

Aarav moaned blissfully as he rubbed his palms up against Shanti's breasts and smooshed his face in between them while pinching her nipples. "Bro, you can get your dick sucked off anytime," he replied while enjoying the supreme softness, "but once your get a handful of these mangos, ain't nothing can compare." He rolled around onto his back as he reached his arms around each boob and sandwiched his thin torso between them, jizzing as he sighed out of pleasure.

Between having a cock crammed down her throat and her tits toyed with, Shanti couldn't believe that what King Louie put her through was only the opening act. No sooner had one perverted primate leaped out on the crowd to blow his load right in her mouth, two more wouldn't hesitate to get it on and act like her body belonged to her. Much as she wanted to kick up a fuss, the thought of King Louie making her his blowjob dispenser again was enough to keep her cool.

Shanti never thought she'd admit this but the humiliation she had to endure in the Man Village was far more bearable than King Louie's legion of lechers. The worse part of it all was that no amount of slapping or punching would solve the situation she was stuck in, not with the horny head honcho himself. They had stripped her of not only her clothes but also of her free will, reducing her to a mere slave with the purpose of pleasuring perverted scumbags. Her worst fear...

Needless to say, Shanti's heart sank further at the sight of a third monkey strolling over towards her bound feet with a sneer across his face and a big, bulging boner bobbing about. "Hey, wait your turn, Vihaan," Arjun declared as Shanti felt his cock throbbing, nearly ready to burst. "The king told us not to overwhelm her, girl-cubs being all delicate and whatnot, you know?" Shanti almost felt insulted by essentially being called a "weak, little girl" but she was in no position to.

"Who said I wanted to fuck her now?" Vihaan crassly retorted, grabbing Shanti's feet by the ankles with his left arm. "I think I wanna see how much this bitch can really take from these fast finger of mine?" He eyed the girl-cub's soles maliciously as he waved his finger in the air like spider legs. "Trust in me, cousin, I think you'll love this just like I will," he chuckled maniacally before stroking his fingers across the bottom of Shanti's feet. He started slow before speeding up.

Shanti's eyes shot open as the ticklish sensation spread throughout her body despite her attempts to brace herself. Her body convulsed both in a response to the torture she was being put through and in an attempt to get her feet away from the sadistic simian but his grip was almost as iron-clad as King Louie's. Her begging was still muffled by Arjun's boner. "Go on and fight all you want, you stupid slut," Vihaan almost seemed to laugh in reply. "I do love a good challenge."

Aarav held onto Shanti's big breasts with both arms as her body rocked about in enduring the merciless tickling and continued to motorboat the magnificent mammaries. He laughed joyfully as it felt like he was riding a leopard trying to throw him off but with the added pleasure of a pair of tits and gave out a loud, "Yeehaw," out of sheer joy. The perverted primate began to grind his groin against Shanti's chubby tummy, drips of pre-cum dribbling out of his bugling boner.

Aarav's brother shared this sentiment as Shanti's rocking about made him shake about like riding a quadruped. "Awwwwww, yes, now that's what I'm talking about," Arjun let out as Shanti's muffled cries vibrated his boner something fierce. "If you're really that hungry," he began to snark, finally reaching his limit, "then here comes your daily dose of protein." His erection fired furious shots of warm semen right into Shanti's gullet as his tongue hanged out in sheer relief.

The torturous tickling forced Shanti into crying while Arjun finally let loose and choking on the simian's entire load. Her cheeks began to puff up with cum and began to spurt it out in trying to swallow it slowly. The taxing experience of it all was worsened by the crowd of monkey's getting a kick out of her suffering, cheering on their bros as they dominated her. Even as cruel Vihaan eased up on his sadistic stroking, she began to resign herself to this sad excuse for a life.

Arjun's pried his cock out of Shanti's mouth and marveled at how much semen mixed with saliva had coated it from the tip to his balls. "Not too bad for my first time," he gloated down to the weary-looking girl-cub, "if I do say so myself." He was too busy enjoying Shanti's degradation when her entire body was flipped over and him along with it. The perverted primate fell onto his right side while Aarav feel off of the torso and rolled onto his back, the two grunting all the while.

Vihaan let go off Shanti's ankles in time to see the girl-cub roll over onto her front and present her portly posterior to the crowd, not that anyone had a problem with that. "Hey, what's the big idea here?" he indignantly demanded when he saw a rather big boned monkey that he knew all too well. "Ugh, Vivaan," he groaned upon seeing his big brother's smirk. It was about as stretched out as his erection. "Why am I not surprised you couldn't wait your turn, you asshole?"

"What did you expect?" Vivaan chuckled as he took a good look at Shanti's bubble butt, enjoying how she still squirmed within her bindings. "All it takes to get me all hot and bothered is a girl-cub's fine ass and I've had my eye on this bitch all day long." He smiled evilly as he grabbed each buttock and enjoyed Shanti's yelp of embarassment, rubbing his palms against the divine derriere. "Nice," he complimented, spreading his legs across her thighs, "Feels as great as it looks."

Shanti felt her heart race in dread as she felt Vivaan groping her bubble butt and jiggling it as though they were her tits. She squirmed all she could within her bindings but the simian's strong legs pinned her down just like with King Louie. She could tell that this one wasn't playing around like the other monkeys she'd dealt with thus far. "What do you say that I make like a pirate," the predatory primate began, pausing for dramatic effect, "and plunder that booty of your's?"

Fear struck Shanti like a lightening bolt as she realized that Vivaan had every intention of actually fucking her, memories of King Louie manhandling her flashing before her very eyes. The anxiety is enough to make her stomach churn as she felt a bowel movement coming on. It didn't help that her meals were nothing but bananas being crammed down her throat without her even chewing. Needless to say, the girl-cub shut her eyes and prepared for the very worst when...

BRAAAAAAAAAAPTTT!

Vivaan moved his smug mug up to Shanti's butt to really take in the spectacle when the gassy blast hit him at point blank range. He yelled out in disgust as the stench invaded deep his nostrils and made him stumble back off of the girl-cub's thick thighs. The perverted primate tripped on Shanti's calves and crashed to the floor from how woozy the flatulence made him. It didn't take long for him to hear his fellow monkey's yucking it up over the incident, snarking it up big time.

"I'd take that as a, 'Hell to the no,' from dat fat ass."

"I've heard of booby traps but not booty traps!"

"And I thought the king was the loudest!"

Shanti's face went bright red from farting so crassly and loudly as though everything before wasn't as bad. Years of being told, "Girls should not pass gas in such a manner," filled her with shame no matter what and the monkeys certainly weren't helping with that. However, she noticed how Vivaan seemed to nearly double over as if her own bowel movement gave out noxious gases. Getting an idea, Shanti felt a sense of hope that she had though King Louie had quashed.

The moment lasted only a second as Vivaan quickly picked himself up and flashed a scowl at the crowd, quelling their laughter. He then set his sights squarely onto Shanti's gassy gluteus maximus and felt his erection stiffen even more in his desire for payback. He hardly hesitated to march straight over and spread his legs across the girl-cub's thick thighs while really grabbing her buttocks. He heard Shanti gasp in reaction to this growing ferocity, knowing she done goofed up.

"Think you're really funny, huh, bitch?" Vivaan asked rhetorically but vindictively, spread out Shanti's butt checks to reveal her anus. "A real spitfire who don't take anything from us boys, huh?" he ranted on, pushing his boner's tip against her asshole. "Well, let's see you'll get your yucks out of this," he declared as he plunged his entire cock into the girl-cub's huge ass. Shanti's cries were music to his ears as he processed to pump his dick in and out, gripping to her glutes.

Shanti gritted her teeth tightly as she felt the huge boner pounding her ass, her buttocks jiggling as Vivaan's pelvic area pressed against it again and again. "Now this is more like it," she heard the predatory primate declared with a more maniacal tone of voice, moaning from the erotic pleasure. "Remember your place, slut," he spat out as his thrusting increased in speed. "We boys are the ones calling the shots and you can't do jackshit about it without a punishment."

The live audience began cheering on Vivaan with Arjun, Aarav and Vihaan enjoying Shanti taking their fellow lecher's bulging boner up the ass. Vivaan's scowl shifted to a sneer as he took in the applause and the sexual ecstasy from pounding the girl-cub's ass. "Take a good look, guys," he snidely remarked. "This is how you handle an uppity bitch when she's gives you guff." Gritting his teeth, he began firing off his entire load into Shanti's asshole one shot after the other.

Shanti cringed as she felt her ass fill up with warm semen and felt Vivaan's words about her powerlessness beginning to sink in. However, she was quick to tell herself not to give in and remind herself of the plan that had dawned on her like a bolt from the blue. If all went well, she would be in the Man Village by breakfast tomorrow morning and this nightmare would be finally over. If she was lucky, she would even payback these perverted primates for their "hospitality."

If she was lucky...

\------

Kaa wanted nothing more than to grab hold of Vivaan and enjoy witnessing him suffer a slow, suffocating death within his coils. It was bad enough that the monkeys made off with his girl-cub but it was even worse how they made her into their personal sex slave and acted as though they had gotten away scot-free. The pissed off python slithered down from the window, eager to remind these punks of their place in the jungle and of the power that he holds over them.

However, Kaa began to take a deep breath in order to keep himself from getting too worked up. He reminded himself that they still outnumbered him considerable and it wouldn't take long for King Louie to get in on the action himself. No, he had to be smart about this as usual and use the cover of night to grab Shanti. The Bander-Log's king wouldn't be so bold as to loose his sexy piece of ass in a scuffle. That would be the perfect opportunity for Kaa to finish him.

Kaa lowered himself down to the ground where he found Bhai with his load blown all over the place. The perverted primate was thrusting his netherregions back and forth within his hypnotic thrall, clearly banging Shanti deep in his fantasy. The sadistic serpent smirked at how such a creature could fall under his spell so easily before widening his jaws above Bhai's head and engulfing the entire monkey with his massive maw, deciding to have a little meal to tie him over.

Bhai's stinky feet stuck out of Kaa's mouth for but one second before a strong swallowing send the unfortunate simian down the snake's throat. Kaa sighed in satisfaction over a fairly passable snack before slithering towards the Jungle and feeling Bhai settle into his stomach, the poor dolt slowly snapping out of his trance. There was nothing the rock python enjoyed more than his victims each finding themselves trapped in his guts and wailing for him to show them mercy.

Yes. Once King Louie suffered for his crime, Kaa would turn the Bander-Log into his all-you-can-eat buffet after hypnotizing them into slack-jawed slaves all at once. Each one would experience an agonizing death by way of his stomach acids and join Mowgli in the afterlife. He could imagine the whole scenario vividly in his mind and simply couldn't wait for night to fall over the Jungle. Nobody defied from Kaa the Python and never faced the consequences. He would ensure this.


	5. The Bander-Log's Bitch

Her breasts bouncing freely, Shanti hopped across the stream on the rocky causeway and beamed her brightest smile upon seeing the Man Village. Somehow, she'd really managed to give the monkeys the slip and kept running through the Jungle without stopping even once. It was a shot in the dark by all accounts and she was resigned to belonging to King Louie but her home was finally within her sights. Sure enough, she bounded through the entrance and hurrying straight for her house.

However, Shanti soon feels a special kind of dread growing within her gut as everybody around her started staring at her with all sorts of reactions. She soon slowed down to find many adults all glaring daggers of disgust her way and commenting on her, "shameless display." She could hear disparaging declarations like, "What sort of young lady parades her nudity like some beast?" and, "Well, she clearly needs a man to sort her out if she's this desperate for one," her dread becoming humiliation.

Her face flushing bright red, Shanti immediately realized that she had been completely nude in public as her arms scrambled to cover both her nipples and crotch in her haste. However, it was too little, too late as she soon heard the catty banter of her fellow village girls speaking very vindictively of her. "And she's got the gall to bitch about the boys," a jealous voice said. "That slut's got no idea how great she has it," another one spat out, "Any husband she can pick but she acts like it's a burden."

Darting towards her left, Shanti saw many of the girls glaring daggers of envy at her and felt like her heart was really being pierced by said daggers. Some of her closest friends were looking at her like she ate a cow alive or something, the girl-cub in disbelief over what they really thought about her. "Don't bother covering up," their vile voices went on without their mouths moving. "You always were an attention whore, weren't you?" Shanti could feel the bitterness overwhelm her as she backed up.

"That's it, bitch," a sleazy male voice catcalled, making Shanti jolt in fright, "Back dat ass up this way." She looked behind her to find all the village boys ogling her bare derriere, the girl-cub having forgotten to cover it up too. "About time she quit playing the prude," another quiped slyly. "She's so difficult but I always knew she was begging to get some." She turned her bottom away from the boys only to expose her toplessness as well. "A real man couldn't ask for a better wife than her, amirite?"

Her heart growing heavy, Shanti felt attacked on all front: shamed by adults for her presumed indecency, shamed by her female friends for flaunting her fine figure in their face and shamed by the boys as they made their arouse abundantly apparent. The girl-cub knew that her nudity wasn't on purpose but it felt like she truly had been committing some cardinal sin and there was no excuse for it. She looked around the judgemental crowd in her anxiousness, hoping for any light in the darkness.

The sight of her parents gave Shanti some hope as she started to hurry towards them past the disgusted villagers. "Mom, Dad!" she cried out desperately, forgetting to cover herself up. However, a strong pair of hands seemingly come out of nowhere and grab her by the breasts to hold her in place. "Lemme go, lemme go!" the girl-cub screamed. No matter how much she fought against them, she could feel the palms rub against her tits and a bulging boner being rubbed between her big buttocks.

"Fight all you want, bitch," Shanti heard Baljeet's sleazy voice declare as he brought his head close to her's cheek to cheek, "You know you'll lose in the very end." She tried to pry his grimy hands off of her breasts when they suddenly became scaly to her continuous shock. Within seconds, Baljeet's hand and arms became snake-like tendrils that slithered around her breasts and squeezed them with far more firmness than before. Shanti winced sensually as her nipples were teased by each of them.

Shanti's dread grew as she saw how the tendrils slithered further around her torso and exerted great strength to start pinning her arms to her sides with each coiling. "Please make him go away!" the girl-cub called out to her parents with tears forming in her eyes, "don't let him do this to me!" However, whatever hope she clung to would soon snuffed out as she saw the rather warm smile on her mother's face along with the stern yet accepting look on her father's. "It's not fair," she whimpered.

"Goodness, me," Shanti saw her mother giggle without moving her mouth, "I always knew you had trouble with your true feelings but not this much." The girl-cub struggled in the coils, crying out desperately as she felt her feet leave the ground to her horror. "I suppose a real man like Baljeet is what that girl need," she heard her father begrudgingly admit, much to his daughter's further dismay, "That streak of stubbornness of her's needs a helping of humbling what with how she's acting out."

"No, please-" was the last thing Shanti could choke out before a coil went across her mouth to press it shut, feeble muffled noises being the other thing she was able to make. She kicked her legs until the coils began to slither down each of them towards the ankles, the crushing pressure as excruciating as her current emotional state. As if things were bizarre enough, she saw colorful rings pulsing out of the eyes of every village standing before her all of a sudden and found them staring back.

Shanti couldn't look away even if she wanted to as the collection of flashing colors were simply too... mesmerizing. She tried to keep from losing herself in it all but it was an uphill battle as the crushing coils kept her from diverting her concentration anywhere. "Aren't you tired of struggling all your life?" she heard Baljeet whisper, sending shivers down her spine. "Always trying to be assertive in a man's world, always trying to resist any advances, always trying to be something you'll never be."

Baljeet's words cut deep as Shanti felt the hypnotic eyes wear her down with a strange sense of bliss. As if the colors were promising peace if she just let go. Maybe... she was just being difficult in trying to be something she wasn't. If she hadn't been so abrasive... maybe Mowgli would still be with her. "You don't have to fight these battles," Baljeet whispered sadistically into her ear as she felt his coils groped her all over so sensually. "Give in now and learn your place as the bitch you really are..."

"Give in..." Shanti heard the phrase repeated from the villagers as they stared into her eyes, their gaze pulsating colorful rings that made her fall under faster by the second. Each eye began to merge into one until she was staring at the flashing hypno hoops straight ahead. The girl-cub knew that she wanted to know true peace of mind rather than pushing back so much. She hated how her female figure was subjected to so much harassment but it didn't have to be that big of a deal, did it now?

She just had to... give in...

Shanti gasped awfully audibly as her eyes shot wide open and woke her from the nightmare in an instant. Her heart was still racing from the anxiety she felt in the dream, her lung still heaving as she panted like she'd just completed a marathon. Hell, she was hardly sure that it was a dream. The girl-cub's first instinct was to pick herself up after awakening only to immediately feel the bindings all over her body keep her in place, only allowing her to rocking about on the floor.

Shanti stopped with a deep sigh, sorely reminding her of her situation. The monkeys had decided to get a tough experimental with the girl-cub's bondage and brought in more vines to tie her forearms together rather than her wrists, pounding her ass so she could hardly resist. They then bent her legs backwards in order to hook her ankles up with her forearms with a seriously study vine, leaving her all hogtied and helpless. Perfect for a blowjob dispenser just like herself.

Shanti cringed as she remember how each monkey invaded her mouth with their throbbing erections and climax deep into her throat, the taste still in on her tongue. She painfully remembered how they sneered down at her and delighted in her ordeal, laughing at how she came close to choking on her seed. They even tickled her bare feet to enjoy her laughing with such ridiculous expression they ever saw on a human, sometimes when she had a dick down her throat.

Recounting her non-stop humilation enraged Shanti as she felt mad enough to snap out of her vines and bust every ball on every monkey in this despot of a kingdom. However, that lit fuse fizzled out fast as her scowl soften to a solemn frown. The girl-cub was completely at their mercy whether or not she was tied up and no matter how many monkeys she'd try to take, King Louie himself would have a punishment made special just for her. One that he would simply relish.

The thought of King Louie himself changed Shanti's depression to something more anxious as she remembered that he did promise something "special" tonight. Her stony chamber was lit up by torches high up above but the windows indicated it was pitch black outside. It was clear that she passed out from exhaustion when the sun was still setting and with all his subjects gone, King Louie would come in any second now for a one-on-one session with his personal sex slave.

Shanti knew that whatever King Louie had in store would devastate her well into the morning if being grabbed by all of her limbs and having his dick pump her throat wasn't already a big enough hint. She needed to escape but... she'd never pull it off. This was her life now as a toy for these horny animals. Trying to fight back against it would only make it harder than it already is for herself. The last thing she needed right now was to give them more reason to rough her up.

Even if she escaped back to the village, her nightmare wasn't too far off as it remained fresh in her mind. She'd probably be shamed harshly for how she let her body be defiled and unfit for marriage. Strolling on in naked would also get the likes of Baljeet pinning her down and outright raping her because she would've been "asking for it." Either world she was a part of would make her a prisoner. The best she could hope for was to just not make waves and... know her place.

"Just give in..." she found herself speaking out loud, echoing what her nightmare kept telling her.

However, this lamentation is crudely disruptive by the sound of faint grunting coupled with something being squished. Shanti looked towards where a door to her chamber should be and manages to make out the eyes of her guard leaning in from the left to peak into the room. It didn't take too long for the girl-cub to figure out that the perverted primate was beating off to her bound up state while keeping an eye out. She wasn't to be touched until King Louie came to do so.

Shanti clenched her fist tightly and scowled at the unsubtle peeping tom as she remembered how loathesome it was to be reduced to some toy for these jerks to play with. The Man Village was hardly a matriarchal haven but she knew for a fact that it was ten times better of a home compared to King Louie's literal boys club that objectified her in every sense of the word. Somehow, someway, she would return home safely and never step another foot in this godforsaken Jungle.

Taking a deep breath, Shanti got into character and giggled like some bimbo making herself easy for some sleazeball. "Well, monkey man?" she asked in a lusty sounding tone of voice, making bedroom eyes at her guard with a rather sexy smirk on her face, "are you gonna just watch like some pussy or make your move already?" She squirmed seductively within her bindings, drumming her fingers and wiggling her toes rather cutely. "Because I'm in the mood for a real fucking."

Shanti could see the guard lean his head in further, his face clearly covered in confusion by her change in persona. The girl-cub had recalled all of the advice that her mother force-fed her on satisfying her future husband's desires and how demeaning she found it. At this point, however, it was hard to see how it was any worse that what these sadistic simians put her through. "Why beat off when I'm offering the real deal, hmmm?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow sensually.

His heart beating like crazy, a rather puzzled Lakshay found himself stepping into the chamber and making his way slowly towards the hogtied girl-cub. He just couldn't help it as Shanti shot him that erotic smile of her's and teased him with such lustful promises too. His bulging boner bobbed up and down as his gaze lowered to her big breasts pressing against the floor. He swallowed especially hard when he came in closer and saw her plump rump with her bound bare feet.

Though not much of a horndog himself, Lakshay was about as perverted as his fellow primates and got off on how they all made Shanti their bitch. However, he never had their nerve to go up and at least get sucked off to start with. Being socially awkward made him bad with big crowds focusing on him. Yet here he was all alone with Shanti, the girl-cub in question offering to give him the good time he had been dreaming of all day and nobody around. It was almost too perfect.

"I- I should only be watching you," Lakshay stammered as he began to remember his explicit instructions, taking one step back. "King Louie could be here any second and wanted you to rest until midnight on the dot." He didn't move much as his attention was still stuck on Shanti, her hogtied position getting him really hot and bothered. "He'd strangle me for even being this close." The girl-cub's bare feet looked tempting, recounting how he enjoyed the way they were tickled.

"That didn't stop you from strolling on up now, did it?" Shanti sassily stated with her bedroom eyes. Part of her was actually enjoying this little act, especially with how obviously anxious this monkey was. It was hard not to revel in the bit of control she'd manage to take hold of, even if it was demeaning. "Deep down, you want a piece of me like all the other boys whether your king says so or not." She threw in another giggle, enjoying how Lakshay made another visible gulp.

"I might've been a bit of a stubborn prude about it but after the way you animals worked me over," Shanti moaned in a lustful tone of voice, unable to believe that she's actually doing this, "well, now I wanna give a little bit back as all." She began to squirm within her bindings once more slowly in a sort of sensual struggle while keeping eye contact with Lakshay, throwing in a giggle. "So why don't you undo my bindings so I can show what you've been missing out on?"

Despite his immense arousal, Lakshay couldn't help but start to feel that this was too good to be true. "I-If you're untied, what's to stop you from escaping?" he asked. However, he still couldn't help imagining how Shanti danced erotically before servicing King Louie and wishing that was him. "Escape to where in this entire Jungle?" the girl-cub responded with her usual sassy tone of voice. "Besides, what fun am I all tied up when my whole body has so much more to offer?"

Lakshay felt his heart pounding as if it was urging him not to pass up such a opportunity to finally get some. He knew that King Louie wouldn't be happy about it but his legs carried him over to Shanti and drank in the sight of her bodacious bod while fiddling with the knots. He managed to disconnect the ankles from the arms and allowed her legs to flop down to the floor before undoing the vines across her joints. Freeing her arms also wasn't much trouble either thankfully.

Shanti was all too eager to spring up to her feet and throw off the vines that had previously rendered her immobile. She stretched out her stiffened arms and legs with a moan of sheer relief, immensely happy to actually move her body as she smiled her first real smile in a while. Lakshay had backed away as she had gotten up and was lucky enough to get a good view of her butt when she spread out both her legs. Suddenly, King Louie's punishment seemed totally worth it.

Shanti finished her stretches as she turned her head a tad to give Lakshay another sensual smirk and a teasing giggle, knowing he's checked out her derriere. The girl-cub swung around so he'd get a good look of her breasts as they bounced about and pushed them up with her arms while watching him stare in sheer arousal. "I can't tell you how grateful I am about this," she began with her promiscuous tone of voice, sauntering over as she leaned down at his simian savior.

Lakshay could feel his boner physically stiffen even further as he took in the sight Shanti's marvelous mammaries and enjoyed how they both jiggled like a pond rippling. They kept his attention as she squatted down just in front of him and made him jump back a tad over how close she was getting. He was more than a little convinced that she wanted to get it on with him at this point but was also a tad more preoccupied with imagining his sweaty palms feeling the supple pair.

"So how about I just show you instead...?"

His wish granted, Lakshay suddenly found himself behind pulled in by Shanti's arm and his face being sandwiched between her buxum breasts. His whole head was engulfed by the softest tits as the girl-cub's right palmed pressed against the back of his head and her left held his bottom along with it. Only his two eyes were visibly poking out from the cleavage as they looked up and saw Shanti smiling down at him as if to ask him, "So... does it feel good?" in her sulty manner.

Finding it hard to breath, Lakshay could only answer by pressing his own palms up against Shanti's terrific tits and groping them all over just to enjoy the supreme softness he'd always dream about. The lowkey suffocation actually made his boner throb a tad as he had it grind against the girl-cub's belly. The cherry on top was how the buxom bimbo was doing it all for him and him alone. It was so personal. So intimate. No, it didn't feel "good." It felt flat out amazing.

Shanti blushed as the perverted primate finally caved into his hormones but kept up a sexy smirk so she didn't break character. Not now. "Oh, you're such a wild beast," the girl-cub moaned erotically, playing to the poor sap's growing ego. "I just knew you wanted to make me your bitch just like everyone else." She cast her bedroom eyes down at Lakshay's poking out from her cleavage down below. "Just imagine what you could do with me without that King Louie jerk..."

It wasn't hard for Lakshay to consider it in his erotic state of mind and fancy the idea of having Shanti as his mate even. "Like forget this basic foreplay stuff," she went on to fuel his imagination. "Ditch this so-called kingdom and you could fuck my brains out every day," he heard her, making his grinding boner come close to climaxing. He had to slow down to save him load. "I wouldn't mind making you dinner as your wife either if you wouldn't mind, well, serving dessert..."

Shanti threw in a soft sigh as she pulled Lakshay's head from between her tits much to his confusion. "Of course, I know that you could never turn your back on your king or fellow monkeys," the girl-cub mourned, trying to sound as despondent as possible. "I could never do that to such a sweetheart," she added, prying the perverse primate off of her chest and setting him down. She could see the dower look on his face as he bought her "slut with a heart of gold" performance.

Lakshay wanted to speak up how Shanti had it all wrong but felt tongue tied over what to say period. It didn't help that the girl-cub turned around while she stood up to stretch and gave him another stunning view of her plump rump. He thought himself as a weirdo even among his fellow lechers but he couldn't help fantasizing about a buxom babe like Shanti planting her round rear right down onto his chest and pinning him down as he enjoyed the feel of a divine derriere.

"Unless you really wanted to, of course," Shanti coaxed as she proceeded to grant his wish.

Before Lakshay knew it, Shanti's big butt immediately dropped down onto his body like a meteor from the sky and pushed him down towards the stone floor so as to pin him down. He soon found said buttocks planted firmly onto his chest just before his shoulders and found his arms were free enough. His eyes looked up to meet the girl-cub's lustful gaze before she began grinding her glutes against him, her thick tush before his very eyes. Exactly how he had imagined it all...

"Whenever you have a bad day or just want to just plain unwind," Shanti teased as she stroked Lakshay's bulging boner ever so gently, "you could find me out in the Jungle to have a very good time with nobody else to intrude." She caressed the monkey's ballsack as she felt her prey fidgeting beneath her buttocks out of anxiousness. She sighed to put on a more pouty persona, hoping he'll take the bait. "Oh, if only there was a haven for just the two of us in this vast Jungle."

Lakshay's palms found themselves rubbing Shanti's bitchin' booty, each cheek just as jiggly and thick as her tits. The fine feeling of her fingers stroking his shaft finally convinced him that she was way more than worth it to risk King Louie's wrath. "W-well, I did find a little hideaway sometime ago," he nervously started to speak in his arousal, enthralled by the booty before him. "I-it's just down the stream to the east where I hide my own food, a man cave as your kind call it..."

"Mmmmm, and a buxom bimbo to bang would really tie the place together," Shanti giggled, trying to sound impressed as she fondled Lakshay's nads and felt his butt massage. "You've got bigger balls than I thought." She knew that the stream flowed downwards from the Man Village and following it up would take her home. She had got all that she needed from the horny dolt and thought it only fair to properly reward. "Lucky for me, your brain's about the same size too."

Lakshay was so preoccupied fantasizing about living it up like a player that Shanti's plump rump sliding across his torso barely registered until it engulfed his head. He could barely see a thing as his face was smooshed in between each bubbly buttock and felt its thickness pressing down on him. It didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't breath and felt around the girl-cub's backside frantically. Yet despite his muffled cries, his arousal seemed to grow oddly enough...

Shanti relished the cold dish that was revenge as she felt the perverted primate struggle beneath her titanic tush and wrestled against her, slapping her butt as he begged for air. The girl-cub smirked in remembering how these filthy animals made her suffer equally crude debasements, all just for the pleasure they got and the power they felt. She buried Lakshay's ugly mug further into her butt crack to make sure that he would experience this excruciating moment himself.

"Did you really think that I'd willingly go from one prison to another?" Shanti mocked as Lakshay could barely make it out from beneath her big butt. "That I'd be your loyal mistress and fuck you whenever you were in the mood." He soon felt his boner being rubbed by her right hand like silly putty. The sexual simulation made him breath out of compulsion and intensified his already severe suffocation. "Oh, I do know my place in this world but you men will never keep me there."

Lakshay actually felt himself getting off on his suffocation and finally let loose as his semen shot up into the air in a six squirt salute, Shanti aiming his cock away from her. He could feel his consciousness fading fast as his flailing arms and legs each began to slow down. The girl-cub's dominating derriere was finally taking its toll on him and while part of him felt humiliated for getting owned by some bitch, another part had little regrets dying with his deepest desire fulfilled.

Supremely satisfied with her work, Shanti finally felt Lakshay settle down before lifting her butt off of him and stretching herself out. She looked back down at the poor sap and was hardly surprised to find a lecherous smile stretched across his ugly mug, earning her glare. He was unconscious with his eyes rolled back in his head and his limbs would twitch randomly. Much as she despised these creatures, she had to stop herself from outright killing Lakshay for her own sake...

Shanti wanted to take the time to gloat but she knew that this wasn't the moment when King Louie was on his way any minute and with a trip to Pound Town just for her. She began to rush for the chamber's exit when she noticed the vines that had previous bound her up and got another naughty idea for revenge. It wouldn't be in her best interest if Lakshay woke up so suddenly and raised the alarm before she could get away. Her butt was lethal but she was holding back.

"What to do, what to do?" She sneered mockingly to herself as she picked up some vine and tightened it sharply.

\------

Kaa slithered eagerly through the kingdom of sleeping monkeys and soon saw Shanti's chamber, the torches still lit on the inside. He had been fantasizing how the girl-cub would be scared shitless, all tied up with a large serpent coming for her. Of course, he'd have to put her under so she wouldn't scream her head off but that expression of immense fear never failed to give the sadistic serpent a special sense of power. An addiction that had no cure. Not that he wanted any...

However, Kaa also had plans for King Louie that went beyond stealing the sex slave that he stole from the serpent and knew that such vengeance would be sweet as Shanti's bodacious booty. For now, however, the perverted python hoped that he could close out this long day with his girl-cub reconditioned into his loyal mistress and with some modifications so to speak. At last, he entered the chamber with a sinister sneer on his face and a mad lust for a naked Jungle slut.

Disappointment didn't even begin to describe his discovery...

Kaa's grin sank swiftly upon finding nothing in the chamber except a monkey that was now tied up tight and stirring in his unconscious state. As he got closer, the seething serpent spotting a smile on Lakshay's face despite the vine tied around his mouth to gag him. Bearing Shanti's fine figure into account, it didn't take long for him to deduce that the perverted primate untied her for his pleasure and allowed the girl-cub to take advantage of him in his horny state of mind.

"Pathhhhhetic," Kaa scoffed, glaring daggers down at the strung up simian before him. "To think you'd allow a feeble female to usssse your own lusssst againsssst you." Not that girl-cubs weren't tempting but even without his hypnosis, he wouldn't dream of letting a woman have her way with him. Not without the proper punishment, that is. "Well, I ccccertainly hope it wassss worth it," he hissed as he lowered his head down toward the helpless monkey. "I truly do..."

Kaa's sharp hissing was enough to wake up Lakshay from his wet dream as he opened his eyes and took in the sight of the sadistic serpent's scowl looking down on him. That alone was enough to get him sitting up in sheer fright and frantically try to get back as far away as possible only to struggle in his bindings. It didn't take long to realize the severity of his situation as he found his cries to be muffled by his gag and the legendary rock python now smirking down at him.

"Coiling you would be ssssadly redundant," Kaa haughtily hissed, Lakshay's desperation brightening his mood for what it was worth. "However, I could still go for a midnight snack before my main course." In one swift motion, his jaws opened wide to engulf Lakshay down to his crotch before lifting him up into the air and swallowing his legs with his strong gulp. He was particularly entertained by how his prey wriggled even traveling down his innards all bound and gagged.

He could only hope that King Louie himself would be worth the wait as he exited the chamber, burping crassly...

\------

Shanti could feel her heart thumping harder and louder as she put one foot in front of the other, almost fearing she'd wake up the whole kingdom. If it wasn't the humid Jungle air, it was sheer anxiety that was covering her naked body with sweat. As she passed a bunch of huts the monkeys slept in, part of her was urging her to go back to her imprisonment before anybody got a glimpse of her and raised the alarm. She knew King Louie would love any reason to punish her.

However, Shanti shook her head as if to shake such negativity out of her mind and told herself how she was screwed either way. In every sense of the word. Stay and she's forced to taste every primate's dick every day of her life. Try to escape and the same will occur if she's caught. The girl-cub had nothing to lose and everything to gain. If nothing else, she could confidently tell herself that she fought for freedom rather than taking it up the ass. For the umpteenth time...

Silently inhaling and exhaling, Shanti used the moonlight to make her way through the sprawling kingdom of stone and simians while wishing she had gotten more specific directions from Lakshay. In retrospect, the girl-cub might've been too eager to get revenge with her buxom booty. Still, she had plenty of time with no sign of that dreaded dictator anywhere and the cover of night as an ally. So long as she just kept west, she'd soon reach the throne and be home free soon.

However, the tenuous feeling of relief would be disrupted when a small pitter-patter sound got Shanti's attention. The familiar sense of dread took hold of her soul as she stopped dead in her tracks and listened for what she hoped wasn't what she feared it was. After a few second, she tip-toed forth into a shadowy area so that she wouldn't be noticed until she glanced upwards and saw a monkey leaping off a hut with his limbs all spread out, honing in on her big breasts.

It took every bit of self-control not to yelp as the lecherous creature landed face first onto Shanti's breasts and clung to her buttocks with his hand-like feet. The girl-cub cringed as the monkey motorboated her mammaries with his face and groped them with his grimy palms. She bit her lip to keep silent as she felt the chimp pinch and twist her nipples while his feet rubbed her booty like washing it down. "For me?" the shameless simian mocked. "Aw, you shouldn't have."

Much as Shanti wanted to pry off her assailant and bust his balls mercilessly, she clenched her fist and decided to wrap her arms around the monkey's head. They both smooshed him against her breasts in order to locked him in and focused on running down the path she was on. The monkey's moans were muffled as he struggled against her hold and slapped the breasts that started to suffocate him, the girl-cub wincing as she told herself not to let him sound the alarm.

Oh, don't act like you're not enjoying this, Shanti wanted to berate the monkey, its begging muffled between her breasts. However, she maintained her silence despite how good it felt to exact more of her vengeance and make another tormentor of her's suffer. She was satisfied more when the feet groping her butt slowed to a stop and allowed her to pry the unconscious monkey off of her. He dropped to the ground like a bunch of rotten banana with an equally rotten grin.

However, Shanti's relief was short lived as she heard the sounds of more monkeys leaping all around her and even laughing up a storm much to her dread. She soon realized that her feet were pounding the ground as she ran in her panicked stated and likely rousing the attention of the locals. Her deduction had nearly distracted her from the monkeys trying to blindside her by leaping off from the huts. However, she's quick to duck and let each of the persistent perverts crash.

So much for your designated Damsel in Distress, Shanti congratulated herself before yelping upon feeling a monkey cling to her right thigh. Her blush would only brightened as the perverted primate nuzzled his face against her right buttock so possessively. "You girl-cubs have the finest fannies," she heard him declare chauvinistically much to her growing frustration. She felt great shame in even considering such an act but this was no time to feel even a modicum of modesty.

"BRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPTTTTTT!" sounded her bottom brassly.

Shanti set off a real stink-bomb in the monkey's face and felt the sorry simian loosen its grip before falling to the ground, groaning like he was about to puke. For once, the girl-cub sympathized with her assaulter over how unbearable flatulence to the face really was and despised that she sunk to such a low. Luckily, she doesn't have long to contemplate this as she exited the pathway at long last and recognized the area where she painfully degraded herself for King Louie.

Shanti looked to her right where the throne stood, covered in banana peels from when she put on her show earlier this morning. However, she hardly lingered on it before turning her head to the left where an archway stood within the kingdom's walls and lead directly into the Jungle. The girl-cub could hardly believe that freedom was right before her eyes after an entire day's worth of humiliation. So much so that only the sound of incoming monkeys could snap her out of it.

The sight of swarming simians sent Shanti into high gear as she bolts for the archway without any further distractions. Her spirits lift upon nearing the exit within minutes and made one last smirk at the horde of perverted primates. "Tell your sorry excuse for a king that he'll only see me in his wet dreams," she couldn't help calling back cockily. "Once I'm home free, my father will see to it that your lecherous kind are wiped off the face of the Jungle for all you put- URK!"

Shanti had only turned her head away from the monkeys for but a second when a massive hand reached out and grabbed her by the throat. The girl-cub could only wheeze feebly as the grimy fingers squeezed her throat tighter and began to crush her windpipe slowly but surely. Her mouth was agape in her failing attempts to breath and her eyes shot open in perpetual terror. Her hands scrambled to pry the fingers from her neck but the grip alone was terrifyingly ironclad.

Shanti felt her feet leave the ground as King Louie's right arm lifted her off the ground by her throat alone and allowed her fear-stricken eyes to meet his smug mug once again. Her legs swung feebly as if she actually thought slipping out such a deathly grip was remotely possible. Her face starting to turn blue, the girl-cub felt her previous bravado finally crumble to dust as she felt the stranglehold increase bit by bit and saw just how much the merciless monkey enjoyed it all.

"Ah jus' knew yew'd be worth da wait," King Louie sniggered sadistically. He let his subjects gather before him so he could really start the show and continued to drink in the strangled Shanti's wide-eyed horror deliciously. "It wuz lookin' like yew're startin' tah learn yer place as da Bander-Log's Bitch back dere but Ah had a feelin' that ya wouldn' be so easy to break in." The girl-cub's desperate wheezing were music to his ears. "A spunky bitch like yew don' give up so quick."

The painful oxygen deprivation alone had Shanti in a state of utter terror but her pupil shrink in horror as she realized what King Louie was talking about. "Man, Ah'm almost jelly of lil' Lakshay," King Louie gloated, rubbing salt into the girl-cub's wounded pride. "Twerp always had it bad fo' ya big booty bitches." She had thought that she'd been taking back control of her life but knowing that she'd been dancing to the cruel king's melody again was almost as crushing as his grip.

"Ah'm sure ya thought yerself as some plucky heroine, givin' all us nasty boys the slip," King Louie continued to taunt as he brought Shanti's now purple face closer to his. "Some strong, independent bitch who defies da Damsel in Distress cliche," Shanti was almost too preoccupied enduring her asphyxiation to feel the monkey's sadistic gaze instilling fear into her very soul at point blank. "Did ya really tink dat Ah'd letta priceless piece o' ass like yer's just waltz outta here?"

King Louie felt his boner stiffen even further as he got a closer look at Shanti's strangled expression of utter horror and made sure that his grip was just right. Not too tight to let her die, not yet, but not too loose that breathing would be anything else but agonizing. Of all the females that he had made into his bitches, the ever suffering Shanti was simply his favorite to break in. It was almost a shame that his dick would finally shatter the girl-cub's spirit for good. Well... almost.

"I didn't think so..."

Shanti wheezed heavily as King Louie suddenly rotated her around and gave himself a great view of the girl-cub's glorious glutes by bending her forth. He took a hold of her left thick thigh to lift up her lower body and position his bulging boner directly below her nether-reigons. He could feel her strained breathing really becoming frantic as she knew exactly what he was about to do and made one more evil grin he wished she could see before plunging his cock straight into her.

Shanti's eyes shot open even further as she uttered an extra strained wheeze from King Louie penetrating her body and slowly pumping his dick within her cooch. A immeasurable amount of the pleasure of sex mixed with pain of choking seemed to flow through her very bloodstream and coalesce into one. The girl-cub felt her strangulation becoming worse as being raped from behind forced her to breath whether she liked it or not. "Pleeasssee..." she could only croak out.

This alone was appalling enough but the crowd of monkeys that had gathered was the real cherry on top. Shanti looked on at how King Louie's many subjects hooted and hollered in aroused excitement, bouncing around as they cheered on their ruler's domination. Once again, she felt her heart sink to greater depths as her suffering was their entertainment for these lecherous beasts. She endured and fought for freedom but even that had been part of her "performance..."

"Ya bring dis on yerself, ya know?" Shanti heard King Louie's sleazy voice tell her, feeling his thrust become speedy by the second. "Ya fight so hard ta be all 'strong' and 'independent' but y'all never be anything otha dan wut we boys see." The girl-cub cringed as her breasts were fondled and squeezed by the horny ape's left palm. "A big booty bitch with great tits ta match, her only purpose ta have 'er brains fucked out." She could only hear his subjects cheer in agreement.

"Dat's all y'all eva be whetha ya like it or not," King Louie gloated sadistically like an evil supervillain, relishing the best fuck he's ever had. "Ya can kick uppa big fuss an' try flyin' the coup but y'all jus' make yer punishment all da more harsher." He groped her bouncing buttocks with his left and controlled Shanti's breath with his right. "O' course, Ah wouldn't have ta do dis if you jus' learn be a good girl to yer king." He bit his lip to hold off climaxing, waiting for the right second...

"Give in an' rememba yer place, bitch."

Give in, Shanti's mind latched onto as her previous nightmare was fresh in her memory, however vague. She knew that she couldn't give King Louie the satisfaction he truly deserves but whatever pride she had left up until a minute ago crumbled to dust. If she had just been a "good girl" like they asked of her, maybe... she wouldn't have to endure this humiliation yet again. The girl-cub didn't want to entertain the thought but it felt like she did bring all this on herself.

The oxygen deprivation began to take its toll upon Shanti's body as her hands ceased trying to pry King Louie's off of her neck and drooped downwards. Her eyelids became heavier with her consciousness about to give out, her final sight being that of the monkey's mocking her suffering and beating off to her rape. This was her life now from now on no matter how much she wanted to fight it. Her eyes closed as she began finally resigning herself as the Bander-Log's Bitch.

However, in one single second, Shanti found the strangling grip around her neck loosen up to the point that King Louie's right hand tipped over and dropped her upper body. Her eyes shot open as she smacked the ground facefirst and felt her pelvic reigon slip off of the dictator's dick, her body sliding onto the cold ground in her worn out state. The first thing she did was gasp in precious air, relishing the relief of it all before lifting herself as far as only her hands and knees.

Shanti had been so caught up in thanking the fates for sparing her life that she was totally thrown for a loop upon lifting her heavy head up. Just before her, the audience of apes were no longer raving like bunch of horny sadists but rather staring blankly straight at her with the most silliest smiles on their faces. The large collection of expressions were creeping her out as it was but the colorful ring pulsating in their eyes soon got her attention. It was weird yet... so familiar.

However, Shanti hardly had time to dwell on this feeling before hearing the unmistakable sounds of strangled wheezing right behind her and swinging around to see the unthinkable. The girl-cub almost forgets to breath again upon seeing King Louie being lifted from the ground by two thick coils squeezing his throat. His eyes bulged, his mouth was agape failing to draw air, his legs flailed while his hands fruitlessly tried to pry off the tight coils strangling him slowly to death.

Shanti's feelings of horror shifted to grossed out upon seeing the choked up king's cock shooting semen into the air in a ten squirt salute. However, her dread returns when she heard a hissing sort of sniggering that automatically sent shivers down her spine. Soon, the large head of a sadistic looking python slithered out from the shadows beside King Louie's head and made a sharp grin directly down at the terrified girl-cub before his head made a beeline down towards her.

"Missssssssed me, dear girl-cub?"


	6. Long Live The King

Shanti could feel her heartrate skyrocketing like never before as the snake's yellow eyes stare directly into her's. She didn't dare move a muscle out of sheer fear in addition to sheer confusion. All of a sudden, this scaly savior just slithered in and started strangling King Louie with immense strength to free her from the ape's strangling grip. Much as she wanted to enjoy actually breathing, the girl-cub could tell that the serpent wasn't here to save the damsel in distress.

In any other circumstance, Shanti would at least try to book it before the snake had a chance to reveal his true intentions. Even right now, she could tell that her previous tormentor had just been traded for another and one who was likely even worst. However, looking at the serpent's smug mug gave her a strange feeling of nostalgia and semi-relief beneath her overwhelming anxieties. She couldn't understand why herself but the girl-cub knew the snake from somewhere.

Yet either she couldn't remember him... or she did not want to at all...

"Ssssso ssssorry, I didn't come much ssssooner," Kaa hissed in his faux-gentlemanly tone of voice, enjoying Shanti's perfectly petrified expression. "Thissss horrid exxxcusssse for a kingdom isss sssso eassssy to get losssst in after sssso long." He leered at the girl-cub's naked body, still as arousing as ever with her bouncy breasts in particular. If only he could glimpse her divine deriere. "I'll be sssure to help sssset you sssstraight once I have a little chat with my old friend."

Kaa's sweethearted expression shifted to a more sour look as his head rose up away from the terrified Shanti and came up to King Louie, the poor primate still hanging from the thick coil around his neck. The sadistic serpent made sure to give his throat a particularly sharp squeeze and take in the sight of the simian's satisfying suffering as his face became purple. His eyes were wide as two dinner plates and his mouth was agape, wheezing in what little air he could breathe.

"Do you know why I tend hypnotizzzzed my prey?" Kaa genuinely asked vehemently, staring straight into King Louie's bloodshot eyes. "It'sss not jussst to keep a rowdy meal sssssedated but alsssso a meanssss to give them a peaccceful death." The strangled simian tried to pry off the coil crushing his neck but to no effect. "A tradeoff where I grant them a feeling of unimaginable blissss before I ingessst them." The sadistic serpent brought his eyes up to his victim's own.

"Unlesssss, they're wronged me in ssssome way like, sssshall we sssssay, ssssstealing what wassss mine."

Shanti couldn't help but ponder what the snake meant by "mine" as if the scaly sadist actually got his grip on her at some point. Yet... she would most certainly remember a giant snake, let alone its coils molesting her all over. Wouldn't she? However, she remembered hypnosis being mentioned and looked behind her to see the crowd of slack-jawed monkeys staring blankly into space. They didn't seem to care that their ruler was being strangled. Like they truly were hypnotized.

But... that just couldn't be, right?

"I intend to make ssssure your final momentsss are your mosssst agonizzzing," Kaa continued to spit into King Louie's purple face. "Sssso until then, I hope you don't mind me assssking how you got it into that pea-brain head of your'ssss that pilfering my prizzze wasss anything other than a guarunteed death ssssentance." He used his tail to tease the poor primate's boner to intensify his strangulation. "Or perhapssss you wanted this like the filthy creature you are."

"Ah... wasn't lookin'... for trouble... I swear..." King Louie stammered out, hacking with what little oxygen he could take in. "Mah bois saw ya do in da man-cub and work over the bitch as well." He could feel the coil loosening its grip around his throat so that he could at least wheeze a little better. "Just hearin' of 'er bode got me sprung." He tried to smile in a desperate attempt to get on Kaa's good(-ish) side. "Ya know how Ah'm when it comes to a girl-cub with a fine ass."

Despite his strangulation, Shanti could make out King Louie mentioning "da man-cub" and recalled how Mowgli said that it was what they called him as a young male human when he lived in the Jungle. Her heart began to sink as she realized that the strangled simian choked out how Mowgli was "done in" by the snake before her. This particular feeling of despair began to intensify that feeling of nostalgia she couldn't help but linger on. Any moment , the dam was fit to burst...

"Ah... hoped mah bois woulda been smart enough ta snatch the gal after ya let her go for da night," King Louie wheezed pathetically with a half-hearted grin. "Guess dey were too eager to get it on themselves." He attempted to chuckle as though he wasn't being slowly choked to death. "Though in all fairness... I woulda been all ova dem big ol' titties if Ah was right dere..." His little laughter was snuffed out when Kaa soon squeezed his throat tighter than ever before.

"Sssso that's how it issss then," Kaa spat in his victim's face at point-blank, his piercing glare turning into scorching scowl. "You allowed your libido to sssseal your own doom just like poor little Mowgli." He listened to King Louie barely able to even wheezing as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. It was beyond mere satisfaction. "I wasss planning to conssssume you entirely but now that I think about it, you don't even dessserve to go the way of the man-cub."

King Louie desperately tried to plead for his life but couldn't take even a single breath and felt a new kind of dread as Kaa's eyes produced the glowing rings of colors that mesmerized millions. He could already feel himself falling under the serpent's thrall as he mentally urged himself to resist and failed in his strangled state. After years of living the good life, years of eating bananas and ravishing the finest females in the Jungle, he was about to die like some pathetic nobody...

Son... of... a... were the Bander-Log's ruler final thoughts before his mind finally slipped away.

PING!

The dopey smile that widened on King Louie's ugly mug was nothing short of unsettling for Shanti but seeing how colors poured from where his pupils once were was even more freaky. It was then that the girl-cub recognized those kind of eyes from the mesmerized monkeys behind her and made her realize that this serpent could actually hypnotize whatever prey he desired. Prey... such as herself. As if on cue, Shanti felt the proverbial dam bursting within her own mind.

Vivid images flashed before her very eyes as though she was being transported into these very lost memories. She gasped as she saw the python slithering down from the trees with a sadistic look in his eye and wanted to book it ASAP. However, the girl-cub soon saw... Mowgli?! He was cocooned in the serpent's coils from head to toe and worn the same strangled expression as King Louie had. She tearfully pressed her palms against her mouth in utter despair and grief.

"Mowgli..." Shanti could only choke out in sorrow as she realized what truly befell the boy she'd loved.

"For your transsssgressssionssss," Kaa hissed as he all but obliterated King Louie's willpower, "you are going to walk right into the nearessst pit of quicksssand and let yourssself dissssappear from the Jungle forever asss your repentancccce." He began to smile sadistically as he threw in another condition, wanting nothing but the best. "Oncccce you have sssssunken half-way, you will regain your awarenesssss and exxxperiencccce the worsssst kind of death imaginable."

Kaa loosened the coil around King Louie's neck so he could only nod in obedience as Kaa's persuasive peepers induced that special kind of bliss. "And don't you fret about the girl-cub," the sadistic serpent continued to gloat in his spiteful manner. "I'll ssssee to it that sssshe'sss very much cared-" However, when he had looked to his immediate right, there was no sign of Shanti anywhere before the crowd of hypnotized apes or anywhere in the area for that matter either. "-for."

Kaa could only sigh wearily as he turned towards the exit and picked up on Shanti's fleeting scent with his tongue. "Really?" he groaned, not even mad about it at this point. "Thissss again?" He mentally berated himself for getting so caught up in torturing King Louie that he didn't even bother hypnotizing Shanti. "On the other hand," Kaa hissed to himself, a smug smirk widening across his face. "It hasss been a while ssssince I had a decccent hunt and love a good runner..."

Kaa undid the coil around King Louie's neck and allowed him to drop to the floor. Wearing the signature dopey smile across his face, the usurped king landed rather gracefully on his feet and fists. He then began to mindlessly plod past the hypnotized crowd of those who once served him and go in the direction of the nearest pit of quicksand he knew of. Though he wouldn't be there, just imagining that perverted primate's despairing demise made the sadistic serpent snigger.

Kaa turned his attention back to the main gateway to the kingdom and smirked confidently as he non-chalantly slithered right out, flicking his tongue to taste Shanti's fresh scent. The girl-cub had more guts than he gave her credit for, getting fast out of dodge while both her captors were distracted "having a chat." All the same, the sadistic serpent was all too eager to dash any hopes she had of escaping to home and put her in her place. In his crushing coils, craving his cock.

\------

Shanti tried to push it all out of her mind as her barefeet pounded the ground and rushed her towards where she hoped the stream would be. No matter how much she tried to, the girl-cub couldn't keep the horrifying images of Mowgli's fate out of her head. The way he was all wrapped up tight in that snake's coils, how his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull from the constriction, the sound of him wheezing and gasping for air. His blue face looking at her, begging for help...

Shanti teared up over how her friend had been enduring such torture and couldn't help but recall the nightmare where that very snake had swallowed Mowgli alive. Her heart shattered at the likelihood of Mowgli becoming that cold-hearted snake's lunch, his body imprisoned without hope of salvation. She found the man-cub himself obnoxious at times, sure, but never would she have wished such a cruel death on him. She should've saved him then and there, she could've...

Why didn't she?

A patch of mud caused Shanti to slip on her right foot and crash onto the Jungle floor, her buxom breasts breaking her fall somewhat. The girl-cub is quick to start picking herself back up, knowing that she'll suffer Mowgli's fate if the snake got anywhere near her, when she paused to ponder the snake's hypnotic eyes. Could it be that the scaly beast put her under its spell? It must've made her walk away and forget she saw anything at all, leaving Mowgli to be eaten.

Yet Shanti wondered why it didn't consume her when it had her under its thrall along with Mowgli. She couldn't explain why but she just knew that there was more to these lost memories, more than her vivid nightmares had likely been showing her. Either than serpent locked them away or she did it herself. However, this moment of introspection is disrupted when a sharp hiss from afar sent shivers down Shanti's spine and caused her to spring back up onto her feet in fright.

Shanti didn't bother to swing around as she rushed forward and saw the nearest largest tree, her eyes widened with pure terror. The girl-cub knew all too well she couldn't out run the serpent. She darted behind it in order to conceal herself in anyway possible and found a big hollowed hole at the bottom. She found it spacious enough for her to squeeze into and folded her legs into a fetal position as she heard the rustling of leaves coupled with the continuing sharp hissing.

"Please... not like this..." Shanti prayed to whatever god would hear her, sitting scared and naked just like a Jungle animal.

Kaa flicked his tongue in the air and smirked as he slithered leisurely into the area. "It'ssss ssssimply adorable when my prey thinkssss they can actually hide," he hissed haughtily, pinpointing Shanti's location even during the cover of night. "I can't desssscribe the ssssatissssfaction I feel when I find them and ssssee that priccccelesssss look on their facccesss." He sniggered, imagining the fear he's instilling into the girl-cub. "Of all of them, I think... Mowgli wasss my favorite."

Shanti felt her tears returning upon hearing Mowgli's name being hissed from his murder's mouth. "How could you be so cruel?" she began to speak, trying in vain to be strong for herself. "I know that you swallowed him alive just after torturing him." The images persisted throughout her mind once again to her distress. "Why?" she tried to choke out, her strong facade lasting a few second. "What did he even do to deserve something so wrong, to be eaten like that?"

Kaa smiled at the fond memories. "Ah, the man-cub," he sighed in nostalgic bliss, his tail slithered towards Shanti's voice. "He was practically begging me to eat him alive." He could almost retaste Mowgli's succulent flesh, it was so delicious. "He had the audacccccity to alwayssss weassssel hissss way out of my grasssp, making me into ssssome kind of joke." He sniggered upon recounting the karmic punishment he dolled out. "I made ssssure hissss ssssuffering was ssspecial."

"And I couldn't had pulled it off without you, my dear..."

Shanti's despair was suddenly mixed with a dash of confusion and an strange sense of anxiety. "W-what are you talking about?" she asked with fear growing in her voice. "I wasn't even... there." She then started to recall how odd it was that the snake made forget when he so easily could've made her into seconds, swallowing her whole while she was under her thrall. The implications were beginning to sink in when Kaa's tail slithered into the hollow hole, nearing her feet.

Kaa could only wish he could see Shanti's exact reaction as he slithered towards the tree almost leisurely. "I proposssed the man-cub a friendly wager when you waltzzzed in," he hissed, keeping his tail from touching the girl-cub without fail. "If he could keep hissss orgasssmssss contained while you pleassssured him in my sssstrangling coilssss, he would live to tell the tale." He couldn't help but snigger so sadistically. "I mussst sssay, you really didn't let him off eassssy."

Shanti didn't know where to begin with this as her heart sank to new depths of despair. She didn't need to know what the snake meant by "pleasured" much as the idea of it alone repulsed her but the idea that she did this to Mowgli? That she had be instrumental in his gruesome fate? "You're lying," she desperately declared in a futile bid to reassure herself. "I... loved Mowgli," she choked out with a mix of fury and sorrow. "I'd never help you with such a disgusting game..."

"Not without a little gazzzze into my eyesss..." she heard the hissing reply, reminding her of the snake's powerful hypnosis. She cupped her mouth in growing horror as it all began fit together with how she could recall as far as seeing Mowgli all coiled up and nothing else afterwards. If that snake could make her forget that, then she could've been made to all sorts of things like... sealing the man-cub's doom. "I didn't... I... I couldn't..." she tried to convince herself more.

"Why, I dare ssssay that you sssseemed awfully eager to ssssee the man-cub'sss humilating final momentssss," Kaa sniggered, moving his tail around Shanti's back for the right moment. "Even under my thrall, I ssssenssssed a part of your true sssself that wasss enjoying how Mowgli choked thanksss to your buxxxom body." It was basting a delicious turkey with fear for the python. "Perhapssss, to bring out your true colorsss, I had to sssshow you my own sssso to ssspeak."

"No..." was all Shanti could let out, paralyzed by such a possibility as both of her arms went limp...

"Yessss, I ssssupposssse it would be hard to believe..." a grief-riddened Shanti heard Kaa hiss when she felt his scaly tail coil tightly around her torso. Her elbows were pinned to her sides tightly as shock and fear soon overridden any sense of sorrow before she found herself yanked out of the hollow tree across her butt. The girl-cub could only let out panicked yelps as she found herself lifted up into the air and hanging upside down with her legs futily flailing above her.

The tail began to slither itself around beneath a blushing Shanti's breasts and then above it to squish the pair between two new coils. As if that humiliation wasn't bad enough, she felt herself rotating in mid-air while the rest of Kaa's body began to wrap itself around her hips before making quick work of her legs. Each loop was a few inches apart from each other to not conceal the girl-cub's sensual body but it didn't stop any of them from exerting a terrifyingly tight grip.

Feeling the scales tightly travel across her body gave Shanti an unpleasant reminder of how King Louie tied her up in vines. This time, whatever embarrassment she felt then paled in comparison to the feeling of utter horror as her tight bindings were alive and still rubbing against her skin. As if things couldn't get any worse, the girl-cub felt a new coil tighten around her neck along with a final one binding her ankles together. "URK!" was all she could choke out at that second.

"Ssssso why don't I sssshow you myssself?" Kaa hissed sadistically, slithering straight up to his prey's upside-down face.

Kaa had seen Shanti's expression under his stranglehold plenty when he put her under but never when she was aware. Needless to say, it provided a new level of satisfaction. Her eyes bulging, her mouth barely agape as his coil squeezed her throat not enough to kill. Just enough to make the breathless girl-cub feel his utter domination, how he could snuff out her life if he felt like it. The sadistic serpent smirked at the damsel in distress, wishing he did this a lot sooner.

Shanti could only utter a strained wheeze as she felt Kaa starting to rotate her body right side up and could only think about how this was the level of terror that Mowgli experienced in his final moments. Completely immobilized with breathing becoming increasingly impossible. The girl-cub could vividly imagine sharing his fate: swallowed whole and digested alive. Nobody would know how she died. Nobody would know if she died. As though she had just vanished into thin air.

However, Shanti would find her true fate to be somehow worse...

"I can assssure you that I only ssspeak the truth," Shanti heard Kaa hiss as she was propped upright and held in the air. Her constricting captor slithered his head around to look directly at her with the evilest glint in his eye. "Jussst look me in the eye and ssssee for yoursssself." As if by magic, Shanti saw colorful rings glowing right from the sadistic serpent's eyes and fearfully recognized them as his method of mesmerizing King Louie along with the entire Bander-Log.

Shanti tried to close her eyes when the coil gripping her throat gave a sharp squeeze briefly, making her wheeze painfully and snap her eyes wide open. All she could do was drink in Kaa's colorful gaze as it glowed under the cover of night and reflected in her own eyes, her pupils shrinking before her whites were flash flooded with said colors. She could not close her eyes even if she could now that they had her hooked, feeling herself dominated both mentally and physically...

Kaa smirked as he enjoyed how Shanti's expression of horror twitch in her desperate attempts to resist his control. In truth, the perverted python was holding back his hypnotic gaze and allowing the girl-cub to keep most of her awareness while she felt her mind gripped by his own. He never considered it before as he only putting his prey into a mindless state for consumption. However, this was a special case for the sadistic serpent, proceeding to take it all slow and steady...

"Mowgli had it bad for you," Kaa hissed as his hypnotic gaze lowered to take in the sight of Shanti's supple breasts. "It'sss a miracle that he held out asss long asss he did with your kind of figure." He flicked his tongue eagerly, moving his head closer towards the pair sandwiched between his coils. "Of coursssse, asss one lecher to another, I deccccided to help him take sssome, erm, initiative ssssso to ssssspeak," he chuckled, shoving his face right into the girl-cub's cleavage.

Shanti drew in a sharp but strained wheeze as she felt Kaa nuzzling his face between her big breasts and shut her eyes in humiliation, the lecherous reptile scales rubbing against her soft bosom. She could tell that the perverted python was playing with his food and making sure his prey felt his domination before consuming her. The girl-cub mentally lamented how she escaped King Louie's libido only to suffer an arguable far worse fate within coils that crushed her body.

However, as Kaa's hypnotic hold continued to grip her brain, Shanti felt something... familiar about being motorboated like this. Something erotic and rather pleasurable. Sure enough, vivid imagery began flashing before her eyes as though she was being transported into her memories. The ones Kaa sealed away. There was Mowgli, all coiled up and choked up with his boner sticking out of the cocoon. His mouth was agape with pure terror as Kaa smiled with sadistic glee.

Suddenly, Shanti pushed up her breasts from below upon Kaa giving the word and felt... happy about it. As if he was the love of her life, much to her present confusion. Then Mowgli was tilted forward until his face was shoved straight into her cleavage, the girl-cub blushing now as she did then. She was smothering the man-cub's face with her breasts like a loving mother comforting her child. Not only that but she was enjoying it, especially when he was moaning for air too.

"You were awfully eager to oblige," Kaa hissed sleazily as he removed his head from Shanti's cleavage. "I'd ssssay you were enjoying yoursssself assss much asss the man-cub then." He resumed feeding Shanti's eyes with his colorful rings, enjoying the emotional distress all over her face. "Especially when you gave hisss, erm, ssssecond head the sssame treatment." He lifted a large section of his middle body up towards Shanti's face, revealing the throbbing boner he had.

Shanti only snapped out of her recollections for a moment upon being disgusted by the erection bobbing up and down before her face besides Kaa's head. As if that wasn't enough, she could only witness the perverted python swiftly slip it between her breasts and rub it within the cleavage. The girl-cub wanted to just wince but Kaa's hypnotic eyes kept her from looking away or even blinking. A good part of her mind knew exactly what was going on but couldn't do anything...

It was a whole new feeling of helplessness that she had never known before.

"I can only imagine the blisssss that the man-cub got from thessse treassssured titssss," Kaa mocked in Shanti's face, triggering a suggestion in her weakened mind. In tandem with the snake's self-boobjob, Shanti suddenly found a new memory flashing vividly before her eyes. She was on her knees and rubbing a constricted Mowgli's erection with her breasts. She could recount Mowgli's wheezing and gasping as all of that stimulation forced air out of his strangled throat.

Just like before, the most disturbing part of these recollections was how Shanti could now remember the pleasure she felt then. Mowgli was being tortured in his final moments and somehow that snake made her enjoy every second of it. There was no way that could be her, degrading herself willingly and allowing her crush's agonizing experience. And yet... it seemed so... real. Almost as though Kaa wasn't actually hypnotizing her. But she couldn't have done it. Could she've?

As if by coincidence, Shanti recalled Mowgli ejaculating creamy cum all over her face just as Kaa's throbbing boner poked out from between her tits and did the same. She couldn't even blink by reflex as the sticky shots only barely miss her eyes thanks to Kaa's looking directly at them, the spirals keeping her hooked. She could feel Kaa's satisfied smirk rubbing salt in her dignity's wounds as his sticky dick slipped out from her cleavage and made her bouncing breasts jiggle.

"Sssseemsss that I wassss a tad too eager after all this time," Kaa hissed while he had the tip of his tail wipe off most of the semen that splashed all across Shanti's face. "Then again, the man-cub fared no better with hisss challenge." The sight of her eyes trying to twitch was simply too rich as he wiped her cheeks clean. "You were too caught up in making love to your crusssssh to ssssee his peril." He hoped to savor the girl-cub's heartbreaking look. "You condemned him."

"No..." Shanti had finally managed to croak out, despite Kaa's hypnotic gaze locked onto her. "You... made... me..." It was a pain to push the words out with her throat being squeezed even a little but it was even more arduous to not let the colorful spiral hold her tongue. "You... killed... Mowgli..." The girl-cub had to hear herself say it in a vain attempt to dispel her deepening despair and somehow overcome the guilt that her captor was drilling into her. "You... won't... get... aw-!"

"URK!"

Kaa's smirk oozed with pure malice as he tightened the coil around Shanti's throat sharp. He drank in the sight of her bulging eyeballs and her mouth agape as it tried to take in any air, only making pathetic wheezes as a result. Part of him was actually impressed that a pathetic damsel in distress could push against even his low-level hypnosis while coiled. However, a bigger part of him took satisfaction in how easily he crushed the girl-cub's adorable attempt at resistance.

Shanti could feel the coil squeezing her throat shut in its painful grip and make breathing go from laborious to outright impossible. This was enough to allow Kaa's mesmerizing gaze to quash any of her pushback no matter how much awareness she retained. With every wheezing and hacking, the girl-cub began to truly realize that this had been the depths of despair that Mowgli experienced in his final moments alive. She never would've known how horrifying they were.

And she took part in it with a smile...

"You girl-cubsss can never keep quiet when malesss are talking, can you?" Kaa hissed chauvinistically, beginning to rotate Shanti's body within his coil forwards. "Sssuch fragrant insssolenccce indeed," he added as the girl-cub's backside was on full display, complete with her divine derriere that he lusted for the most. "What'ssss sssay we put that mouth of your'ssss to much better usssse, ssshall we?" He positioned his boner right before his prey's face before the big thrust.

"PHMMMPHH!" was the only sound Shanti could make as Kaa's coil shoved her downwards and allow her lips to engulf Kaa's erection. Her eyes shot wide open as the musty reptilian cock invaded her mouth and force her tongue to taste its repugnance. Somehow, even after what King Louie put her through, the flavor was even worse than a monkey's. Sure enough, her body was pulled back up and down so her scaly captor's cock could be sucked off by the girl-cub artificially.

Kaa let out a deep sigh of pure pleasure as he felt Shanti's mouth moving up and down the shaft. Her gag reflexes only served the snake's satisfaction as he loosened her throat's coils just enough to let her suck and blow better. The sight of her barefeet twitching in response got a sadistic chuckle out of him but his attention was mainly drawn to the bouncing booty before him. Without a second thought, he moved up to rub his face against her big bottom cheek to cheek.

Shanti couldn't even wince properly with the hypnotic hold on her brain, even as Kaa nuzzled her buttocks while pumping her mouth up and down his cock. It was King Louie all over again as she felt herself reduced to a meager blowjob dispenser, the sadistic serpent making sure she felt his overwhelming power. It was this that began to trigger more memories the girl-cub had forgotten, the funky flavor of Kaa's cock making her recount how... she sucked off Mowgli as well.

Shanti saw Mowgli's boner right before her, slathered with semen from being worked over by her breasts. Next thing she knew, she practically gobbled it up like it was the best shishkabob in the world and worked it over with her tongue with such passion. Mowgli wheezed sharply as the sexual stimulation forced him to breath whether he wanted to or not and once again, Shanti found herself remembering how she loved every second of it. But... it was all Kaa's doing. Right...?

As if by coincidence, Shanti vividly remembered Mowgli's boner blasting semen straight into her throat at the exact moment that Kaa does the same. She felt the snake's cock throb violently before it fired multiple shots of cum into her mouth and could only allow it to be stuffed right down her throat. The girl-cub could feel the perverted python hold her down and loosen the coils around her neck if only so she could swallow the seemingly never-ending supply of semen he had.

Shanti desperately moaned and gurgled as she began to suffocate from the huge erection stuffing her gullet with its cum. Her cheeks comically puffed up like a pair of balloons from the excess amount she couldn't gulp down and her overall face turned violet from the oxygen deprivation. However, the girl-cub found this agonizing torture to be... surprisingly satisfying. The way he treated her so aggressively, the way he relished putting her through the wringer. It was... very hot.

Kaa sighed in satisfaction before pulling Shanti off of his semen slathered boner and enjoyed how cum flowed from her lips as he rotated her rightside up again. One tug of her neck coil and she was choking out white sticky goo like a child after chugging down too much milk. The girl-cub's expression was all worn out and almost broken until her scaly captor looked her in the eye with his hypnotic gaze once more, adding to his already considerable mental dominance all over her...

"You're really enjoying thissss, aren't you?" the perverted python gloated smugly. "Just like with Mowgli..."

The suggestion itself made Shanti's heart skip a beat as Kaa's tail wiped the cum from her chin like a mother cleaning her child's face. Part of her wanted to refute such a notion but it was a very small part. Bit by bit, the girl-cub found pleasure from this constant debasement as she remembered how working over Mowgli was... so euphoric. She knew it was all because of the python's enthrallment but the lines between his control and her lust were blurring exponentially.

"You don't have to keep fighting it," Kaa hissed, making an almost sympathetic expression. He put his cheek up to Shanti's cheek while still maintaining eye-contact. "Recognizzzing your place assss my girl-cub will turn thissss humiliation and ssssuffering into pure blisssss." He began to bend her body forward within the coils and flicked his tongue eagerly as he saw her brown booty cheek popping out, his boner bobbing its way towards it. "All you musssst do... is give in..."

Shanti could feel her upper body being leaned forth much to her anxiousness. However, Kaa's words began to really get under her skin as said anxiousness gave way to a strange sense of excitement. The girl-cub knew what he intended to do and knew that she should be begging for her life. Yet she was actually eager to experience a repeat of how King Louie screwed her in his stranglehold. Within this perverted python's coils, it felt naughty in a very kinky kind of way...

It felt so... right.

"And now for my ultimate conquessst," Kaa hissed diabolically as maintained his hypnotic eye contact with Shanti. It took only half a second for him to plunge his bulging boner right into the girl-cub and feel the erotic pleasure once scale smacked skin. She was still pretty tight despite how King Louie worked her over but the lecherous reptile wasn't one to complain. The expression on his bitch's face was the icing on the cake as he made sure his stranglehold was just right.

The only noises that Shanti could make were wheezes and hacks in her desperate yearning for air, forced upon her by Kaa's penetration. She could even feel her own buttocks jiggling as the snake's pelvic regions smacked against her bottom, thrusting his erection in and out faster by the second. Her throat was just squeezed enough to make her panting nothing short of agonizing but hardly anything that would kill her. There wasn't a thing she could do in her scaly prison.

She couldn't have asked for more.

More memories flashed before her eyes as she remembered bouncing her booty on Mowgli's cock while leaning against a tree. Any sense of horror she might've felt over the man-cub's cruel punishment was overridden by the erotic pleasure she recounted from that moment, helped by her present situation. The guilt she felt for participating in the jungle boy's demise was suddenly eroding away as she remembered how great it all felt back then and how Kaa was so much more.

"With me, my delectable little morssssel, you will never have to worry about your Man Village," Kaa hissed, knowing that his slow burn hypnosis was coming to its climax along with himself. "I can be the real man that you never knew your needed." He controlled his lustful pantings while maintaining eye contact. "All you must do isss ssssubmit and everyday will be full of pleassssure jussst like now with none of thossse pesky patriarchal exxxxpectationssss you had to deal will."

"All you must do... is trusssst in me..."

Kaa climaxed at that exact moment and tightened his coils as if by reflex as his boner blasted Shanti's insides with his creamy semen. He enjoyed how the girl-cub's eyes went wider than ever as he squeezed her throat more than ever before and how her face began to go violet, adding to his already amazing orgasm. The cherry on top was seeing her gaping mouth shift into something of a smile, pleasing the perverted python in showing that he has won this little mind game.

Shanti was aware of being hypnotized but didn't care as she felt the coils crushing her and the cum filling her to the brim. She wanted to be strangled and struggle to even gasp. To feel Kaa's scaly coils holding her tightly. To be used and abused like his own personal sex slave. The girl-cub could still remembered how it was disgusting with King Louie but with Kaa, it was as though he awakened something insatiable within her soul. She couldn't stop craving his affection.

"That'ssss a good girl," Kaa hissed into Shanti's face triumphantly, beginning to loosen his coils as he removed his cum covered cock from her cooch. "It'ssss sssso good to ssssee that you've come around." He began to lower her feet towards the Jungle floor, enjoying how she gulped in precious oxygen. "What'ssss sssssay we go back to our monkey friendssss and crassssh at their placccce for the night if they don't mind." He finally unraveled the coils from around his bitch.

Shanti felt her bare-feet touch the the Jungle floor and the coils unwrapping her own body like a birthday present. She felt absolutely spent from how Kaa had worked her over but kept the exhaustion from taking hold and eye contact with her master's captivating gaze. If anything, the girl-cub yearned for the python's powerful pussy poundings more than ever and kept up her smile. One that was less goofy than others under his thrall. One that was more genuine if anything.

"I couldn't think of anything better..." Shanti lustfully said, the colorful rings retracting into her pupils as she finally gave in...

\------

"I like 'em big," Baloo moaned with a dopey grin, "I like 'em chunky." He just couldn't get his mind off of the female hippopotamus he had bumped into earlier at a watering hole. Especially her particularly plump posterior that his eyes were glued too. Not that her personality wasn't anything to write home about. "I like 'em round." Her sassy attitude could certainly get on his nerves but that bubble butt of her's was simply a treasure, one he hoped to claim. "I like 'em plumpy."

"Yes, yes, we get the picture already," an annoyed Bagheera finally spat out as he strolled along side the horny Baloo. "You like big butts and you cannot lie." He was attempting to avert his eyes from his partner's big bulging boner bobbing about right in his peripheral vision and his not-so-subtle blush of jealously. "Honestly, one look at any pair of buttocks out on display and it's like if Kaa put your under in seconds." He couldn't help sneak a peak with his choice of words.

"I got standards, Baggy," Baloo replied, letting out one of his heartiest laugh. "It's gotta be really round and maybe even bouncy when you're getting it on." He recalled how the hippo had bent over to grab something and stick out that fine fanny of her's. "I'm talking about the kind of big booty that's just begging to be really spanked." He licked his lips at the very idea as if thinking of a five star dinner, smiling with bedroom eyes. "The kind that I'm gonna be all over all night."

"Dear me, you really are as shameless as they come," Bagheera bemoaned, rolling his eyes drolly over Baloo's unapologeticly perverted fantasies. Truthfully, he wished that the bear was lusting over himself but wasn't about to let it show. "To be quite frank, that female was as frustrating as they come with that awful attitude of her's." He scoffed while recalling how haughty the hippo was, parading her posterior to the boys. "Trust me, Baloo, that wench isn't worth it period."

"Yeesh, would it kill you to just loosen up, Baggy?" Baloo chuckled, catching onto his mate's true feelings. "Difficult gals like her are always worth the challenge when they've got a very fine fanny to flaunt and showing them who's boss with Baloo Jr. is just the icing on the cake." He saw the rather adorable blush across Bagheera's frown and figured he might as well rub it in. "Don't tell me you're jealous I'm rawing her instead of you." He loved how wide Bagheera's eyes went.

"W-whatever derriere has you hooked like a guppy is hardly any concern of mine!" Bagheera insisted almost too hastily, his blush becoming more visible. "What do you take me for, some clingy female?" He turned his head away further, annoyed in how Baloo's clearly getting a kick out of his little ice queen act. "In any case, I wouldn't put much stock in your little conquest considering how obnoxious she is." He made a smug sniff. "I believe she's what you called a ball-buster."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, Baggy," Baloo chuckled, his boner stiffening even further somehow. "Of course, if you're so sure I'm not up to the job, how about a little bet to spice it up?" He could see his partner glancing over in intrigue but felt his gaze lingering on his enormous erection. "When I come back and that gal's glutes are still sore in the morning, you gotta suck me off every night for a week." The blush across the panther's surprised expression was always a real treat.

"You mean 'if' you managed to 'score' as you'd put it," Bagheera retorted, putting on a smarmy expression to counter Baloo's. "Should you fail, I propose that you service me for a whole week and be my 'bottom bitch' as you once referred to me." He found the new worried look on Baloo's face to be simply satisfying. "I can assure you that it'll be your glutes that will be sore for the entire month alone." He smirked at the thought of Baloo on the floor presenting his rump to him.

"Well, it's your funeral," Baloo fired back, smirking himself to keep his worries from showing. "Just remember that after tonight, you'll be doing some serious chugging with what my family jewels have to offer." He bobbed his boner up and down as if to tease Bagheera, earning a droll eye-roll from his partner. "Don't think I'll hold back because you're cute though." He shot a wink, getting an amused smirked from the panther. "I'll make you choke on my cock and swallow ea-"

"Sum'buddy please! HAAAAAAAALP!"

The ear-piercing cry put both Baloo and Bagheera on high alert as they traced the direction of the rather familiar voice. The panther was the first to leap into action straight towards their right though the more dense foliage before Baloo began to rush on behind him. The bear was already winded within five seconds and took a whole minute to catch up with his partner up ahead, relieved to see that he was just standing at the edge of a pond of some sorts to his confusion.

This relief turned to dread in less than a single second as Baloo saw the horrified expression on Bagheera's face to his right and looked out onto the pond. The bear found that it was one big pit of quicksand where King Louie was stuck far out in the middle. The Bander-Log's ruler was up to his shoulders and sinking bit by bit as he struggled to get out, the look on his face being purely terrified desperation. "Ohgodohmanohgodohmanohgod," he cried, his head shaking all wildly.

"LOUIE!" Baloo cried out urgently, beginning to share the primate in peril's sentiments. "The hell happened?" He could see actual tears from the Bander-Log's ruler, something that didn't exactly put his mind at ease. "Ah man, Ah thought Ah'd neva be glad ta see y'all again," King Louie yelled out in semi-relief when his shoulders started to be swallowed by the quicksand gradually. "One minute, Kaa's got me breathless and next thing Ah know, Ah'm here about ta be ghosted."

In no time at all, the quicksand reached King Louie's chin as he craned his head up towards the sky in order to keep breathing despite his inevitable demise. He couldn't budge a single inch this time as the two Jungle animals he once called his friends bare witness to his final moment. "Dat ova'grown worm... took mah whole kingdom away..." he managed to croak out in his emotional state, feeling the quicksand swallowing his face. "Ya gotta stop 'im... fo' me... and fo' Mowg-"

The quicksand cut off his final word as it engulfed his face fully within the second. Neither Baloo nor Bagheera could turn their horrified faces away from the still bubbling surface even after they stop soon, King Louie's final breath as he suffocated to death. The two mates were frozen in utter shock without a single tear shed as they could barely process it. Perhaps the most harrowing part wasn't just Kaa's part in this but what their once primate pal's final word would've been.

Mowgli.


	7. The Parent Trap

"Shanti!" Ishaan yelled out in frustration, holding out a torch for light. "Where are you?" It had been two night since Shanti had been just spirited away from the village itself a mere few days after Mowgli had. "Give us a sign!" They had ventured further into the Jungle than ever before despite all the elders insisting against it, praying that their own daughter was safe. "Anything." However, their early discovery of her discarded clothes put their hope down at an all time low.

Ishaan's mind was also pre-occupied with his wife just behind her and how she was too scared to even speak. He glanced around to find her darting around while trembling like a deer facing a tiger. If they found that their daughter was... no longer among them, he could only imagine how devastating it'd be to an emotional woman. "It would be best if you went back," he suggested to her, hearing her disbelief audibly. "I won't allow this accursed Jungle to claim my wife."

Jadira felt her heart sink further into despair. "But what about you?" she stammered fearfully on the verge of tears. "I can't just abandon you like this." Ishaan turned around to look her firmly yet lovingly in the eye. "My hunting skills have not failed me yet," he swore to her, "but your emotions might compromise them." She felt his warmth as he grabbed her right shoulder with his left hand while smiling. "I know you care too much but this isn't a place for a little thing like you..."

Jadira sighed wearily as she conceded to Ishaan's chauvinism. "I'm just... scared that they're gone," she began to sob, putting his left palm to her right cheek. "First, Mowgli and now Shanti." The faithful wife teared up and sniffled before Ishaan put on a warm smile. "Well... if I know that wild child, he's probably made off with Shanti herself to start a family." He winked cheekily at Jadira in hopes of earning a smile from her. "We could be grandparents by now for all we know."

Jadira slightly smiled at Ishaan's clumsy attempt at comic relief when a hissing voice sent shivers down her spine. "My, what a comforting fantassssy," the voice said, instilling more fear into the weak kneed woman. "Find the lossssst children and bring the family back together all happily ever after." Ishaan reflexively got in front of Jadira and scowled at the trees that surrounded them in seeking their uninvited guest. "Alasss... reality tends to be awfully cruel around the Jungle."

"Who are you!?" Ishaan demanded angrily as the clouds above obscured the moonlight. "Show yourself!" The darkness surrounding them had become nearly pitch black and was barely illuminated by their feeble fire. "I have bestest even panthers with my barehands." Behind him, Jadira frantically looked around for the voice when something scaly seemed to wrap around her eyes and blind her. She was too baffled to cry out for help while trying to pry off the odd blindfold.

"Of coursssse, if you prefer to cling to your little delusionsssss," the voice hissed as Ishaan spotted another source of light, "allow me to posssssite one." The light came from two glowing orbs that produced ring after ring of color that seemed to go straight towards him. "One that you will believe without question from here on." Ishaan found himself lowering his torch as the radiant rainbow stare stripped away his willpower as if peeling a banana, his eyes mirroring the colors.

"Dear, what's happened?" Jadira cried out like a helpless damsel, trying to pry off the scaly tail to no avail. "You found what remained of Mowgli and Ssssshanti in the bowelsssss of a large python you had taken out," the voice continued to her terrified confusion. "While you took the bad newsssss in ssssstride like any man, your wife couldn't bear ssssuch a tragedy to befall her own family." Jadira couldn't understand who could be saying this or why Ishaan hadn't said a thing.

"Caving into her emotionsssss, ssssshe dasssshed further into the Jungle and allowed a pit of quickssssssand to sssseal her fate," the voice went on as Jadira finally yanked the strange blindfold. "That's enough," she pleaded in distress. "Why are you saying these... things...?" Her voice trailed off just as the clouds let the moonlight shine down and fully reveal Kaa the Rock Python's smirking expression to her horror. "Kaa," she recognized, witnessing the legend and her doom.

Kaa settled down his hypnotic stare upon recognizing that Ishaan had submitted with the torch slipping out of his hand, the flames going out at once. "Sssstrip your wife naked," he ordered the mind-wiped man. He smirked at how Ishaan turned around towards Jadira and the way she recoiled in knowing something was not right. "D-darling, please," she begged feeblily, knowing of the snake's powers. "It's me, your love." The serpent kept his tail positioned precisely by her.

Ishaan mindlessly grabbed Jadira's shirt before tearing it clean off of her as if it were paper with his strength. His wife was caught in a whirlwind of terror and humiliation as her buxom breasts bounced out on full display, her face glowing red. "Ssssso the apple really doesssssn't fall far from the tree, it ssssseemssss," Kaa hissed perversely, aroused by such a supple pair. Even more so when Ishaan proceeded to rip her skirt off and leave her completely nude. "Not far indeed."

Jadira feel down on her bare bottom in utter shame with her arms attempting to cover her breast, squishing against them. She folding in her legs to hide her pelvic region and looked up at Ishaan in fear of what Kaa would order him to do next. "Leave ussss now," the serpent ordered her husband, "and tell all the villager of your ssstory." Jadira could only look on in confusion as her husband marched obediently towards the village. "Meanwhile, I ssshall tend to your wife."

Without warning, Kaa's tail slipped its way through Jadira's left armpit as slithered over her breasts before going through her right like a needle and a thread. The faithful wife's distress grew to knew heights as she found herself raised up from her crouching by the tail alone. Her arms were spread out to each side as Kaa coils around them ever so slightly to straighten them out. Jadira's breasts both bounced free as her body was hoisted up off the ground, her legs dangling.

"Ssssuch a ssssplendid sssspread," Kaa gloated, smacking his lips at the sight of Jadira's breasts. "Sssso soft, sssso inviting." He hissed while moving his head closer to the bouncing boobies and nestling his face between them both. "Girl-cubsssss are a real treassssure to behold..." A sensual gasp escaped his victim's mouth as he slowly rubbed his head within the cleavage and let the softness soothe his soul. "I can tell that Sssshanti owessss much to your treassssuressss."

Jadira shut her eyes as she felt the serpent defile her and struggled to free her arms. Shame overwhelmed her heart even as part of her felt a bit of pleasure, feeling as though she was betraying her husband. "What..." she managed to let out in her emotional state, "...have you done to her?" She opened her eyes as Kaa lifted his head out from between her tits and smiled sleazily all up in her face, relishing her despair. "Why would I merely tell you when I can sssshow you?"

Jadira saw a large bulk of Kaa's body lift itself up to her and make her heart stop by revealing a throbbing boner. "No..." she whispered in disbelief, the cock but inches from her nose alone. "How could you?" The serpent snickered as he brought her head up next to his second head. "Your darling daughter has craved my cock ssssince I gave her pleasssssure ssssshe had oncccce tried to ressssisssst." The mortified mother's mouth was so agape that he shove his dick right on in.

"Perhapsssss you will learn to love it assss sssshe hassss," Kaa declared darkly, enjoying Jadira's muffled moans and wide-eyed look of shock. "Embrace itssss mussssty flavor." He slowly pumped his cock back and forth while relishing the feel of her attempts at breathing and involuntary suckling. "Give into it like the ssssslutty girl-cub you truly are deep down." His eyes were soon drawn by her thick thighs flailing about down below. "Jussst like your preccccioussss little girl."

Jadira shut her eyes and cringed as the disgusting taste of Kaa's cock dominated her taste-buds with each pump, tears forming her eyes over her helplessness. "Though between you and me," the sadistic serpent stated as he lowered his head toward her pelvic region, "Sssshanti's hipssss aren't quite assss wide assss your'ssssss." He slithered around to get a good view of his victim's backside and was not disappoint by such a bootilicious backside. "Not just yet at leassssst."

As if imitating a cat, Kaa affectionately nuzzled his face against Jadira's left bubble buttcheek and let its smoothness arouse him further. "I know that women never like it when their mate cheat on them," he joked as he rubbed his face against the right, "ssssso let'ssss keep thisssss little moment of our'ssss between you and I." He could feel himself ready to blow his load any second now as he motorboated his victim's buttcrack. "Your hussssband would tear me a new one."

Jadira's eyes opened wide as Kaa's boner shoved itself deep into her throat and ejaculated bursts of sticky semen. Her moans were cut off by gurgling as she began to choke on the constant cumming with some shooting out of her nose and dribbling out of her stuffed mouth like drool. "That'sssss it..." Kaa hissed as he came back up and enjoyed Jadira's new shade of blue, her eyes alone begging for mercy. "Choke it allllll down like the sssssslutty bitch that you truly are..."

Kaa pulled his dick slowly out of Jadira's mouth and allowed her to cough up cum that dribbled down her chin. Her expression was that of one who seemed to have gone through hell and back since she practically had, looking back at Kaa as a broken soul. "Please..." she uttered before choking down lingering semen. "Please... let my baby go..." Kaa smirked at the pathetic state he had reduced her to within ten minutes, almost feeling sorry for her. "I want my Shanti safe..."

Kaa admired his handiwork before feeling a craving coming on, flicking his tongue to taste Jadira's succulent scent. "Ssssshe'ssss assss sssssafe assss can be within my care," he declared with rings of color pouring out of his eyes. "She thrivesssss with the pleasssssure I give her every day." The serpent could never get tired of the way his victim's face lit up like a Christmas Tree with their eyes reflecting his radiant rainbow gaze, her mouth agape in awe. "Trussssst in me..."

Jadira felt her despair being replaced by a feeling a bliss and happiness that she had subconsciously missed. Her gaping mouth curled up slowly but surely even as a part of felt that this artificial contentment wasn't right. Her head lifted itself up to drink in Kaa's nurturing gaze that promised comfort and pleasure. The serpent seemed far less sinister and more... charming. Gentlemanly even. It was as though the violation her body had suffered just... did not matter anymore...

"Take comfort in knowing that your daughter hasssss found a man," Kaa hissed, bending Jadira's arms with his coils, "while you nourissssh the body of your ssssson-in-law." He soon has both of the mesmerized mother's arms up in the air with his coils binding her knuckles together. "Much asssss I'd like to keep you, I'm not ssssure if I can juggle two girlssss at oncccce jussssst yet." The snake took in the sight of his victim's smile stretching from cheek to cheek. "Sssshame."

Kaa sank his head down to Jadira's bare feet while stretching his jaws open wide to engulf them together. He gulped his way upwards past her chubby calves within seconds and already found himself immersed in the flavor along with the texture. He took his sweet time in swallowing the thick thighs to let his tongue treat itself. Speaking of time, the gluttonous reptile slowly undid his tail's grip around his meal's knuckles so they could fall down to both her sides very listlessly.

Jadira's silly smile only shimmered as she felt Kaa beginning his way up her ridiculously round rump and moan upon tasting such delicious buns. The way his tongue flicked across her crotch only made the fondness he instilled within her for him grow. The idea of nourishing this spectacular snake's body with her very own filled her with an excitement she had rarely known. She moaned out of pleasure herself while her hands became engulfed by his maw along side her hips.

Kaa savored the smooth flavor and texture of each buttocks before making his way up the torso with ease. His brow knit lustfully as he spotted his victim's buxom breasts before his eyes and reached them in no time. His snout smooshed up against them like a perverted old man and pushed against them. The starving serpent stretched out his jaws further to slowly swallow upwards and really squeeze them in, the plump pair's supple squishiness being a real treat.

Her breasts consumed, Jadira contently felt her shoulders sinking down in seconds past Kaa's jaws and smiled as she craned her head upwards. It was nothing less than a courtesy to help her master swallow the last of her and felt his maw engulfing her cheeks. Her eyes of rainbow rings took in the stars in the sky one last time before the sated serpent shut his mouth slowly. The woman felt her body compressed and dragged down the esophagus, happy to serve her beloved.

"Let it never be sssssaid that I'm not without merccccy," Kaa gloated to himself, his meal putting him in a good mood. "Ssssooner or later, the poor emotional woman would've broke down and ended her life in ssssadnessssss." He looked back to see the gurgling bulge that use to be Jadira sliding through his bulky body towards his stomach, awfully proud of his devilish deed. "At leasssst now, her life will ssssserve a better purposssse and with a ssssmile thanksss to me."

\------

Shanti smiled slyly as she felt all eyes on her belly dance and heard every monkey catcalling her through all the festive music. She waved her arms and hands in a slow but sultry manner just like her mother taught her. All the while, her legs stepped about in the same sensual way to the rhythm. Her hips thrust all about to the beat that the primates were throwing down and had both of her buttocks rock about like coconuts caught in the tide, working the crowd very masterfully.

"Shake dat ass, gurl!" Shanti heard one call out crassly to her delight. The shameless display of perverseness that would've originally disgusted her was the very thing filling her heart with happiness. She decided to give his admirers a special treat by bending over ever so slightly to push out her buttocks while her swaying continued. The chimps cheered as her bouncy booty became rounder from their angle, appearing as a pair of dumplings just waiting to be gobbled up.

Shanti milked her little booty pop for a few more seconds before rising up and pushing out her chest in order to make her buxom breasts bounce. The plump pair earned a big round of lustful laughter from the chimps when their showgirl raised her arms up and shook her torso. Her cow tits hopped about like netted watermelons just begging to be squeezed and filled the slutty showgirl with a real sense of euphoria. One Kaa had opened her up to. Figuratively and literally.

Shanti's erotic excitement grew just as the music and cheers ceased simultaneously. Her dance slowed to a halt as she found every monkey around her bowing down on their hands and knees much to her confusion. "Wassss I interrupting ssssomething?" a familiar voice asked just when Shanti found her hips being all wrapped up by two strong and tight coils. She yelped helplessly upon being hoisted up into the air like a rag doll and flailed her limbs around just as helplessly.

Shanti found herself hung upside down with her wobbling legs attempting to keep upright before being turned back right side up. "Ssssuch a naughty girl-cub," he cooed like a condescending parent. "I don't recall giving you permissssion to sssshare your body with any other man." Shanti giggled as the sadistic serpent came up to her face with one eyebrow sassily raised. "Don't tell me that you grew tired of me already..." he pouted playfully, making his bitch blush romantically.

"Oh, Kaa," Shanti cooed, putting her palms beneath her buxom breasts, "my body will always belong to you." She pushed them up in proud display and earned a lecherous stare from Kaa. "Sssssuch a naughty girl-cub," her master maliciously repeated before shoving his head in between the plump pair. "To think that you would've kicked up a fussssss over your little performanccccessss," he hissed, muffled from within his bitch's boobs as she squeezed them against his face.

Shanti moaned lustfully as she rubbed both of her titanic tits against Kaa's face, feeling his own perverted moans within her cleavage. "I'm not that hotheaded tomboy anymore," she claimed gratefully, "all thanks to you, my master." She looked down to enjoy how her reptilian ruler was indulging in her big breasts until he slithered his head out and pulled his neck through. "The pleasssssure wassssss all mine, child" he replied cordially, giving her an affectionate look in the eye.

Shanti could only smile back as if Kaa's eyes were radiating his rainbow rings, her brain having being thoroughly washed to his liking. "All the ssssame though," he hissed with a sinister tone of voice, "I'd hate to let you off the hook like that." The buxom babe yelped when she suddenly found herself lurched upwards by Kaa's coils and twirled around in mid-air. "Naughty girl-cubssss don't danccccce for otherssss without paying the priccccce," he sadistically declared with a smirk.

Shanti felt disoriented as she was flipped around like a pancake. The two coils around her hips started slithering around her torso to pin both arms to her sides and down her legs to bind them as well. Every new coil was spaced out across her body so her nudity would still be on full display with a big one binding her ankles and pressing her barefeet together. "URK!" she could only utter as her throat was squeezed with a tight tug. Two smaller coils had her in a choke hold.

Kaa smirked maliciously as he drank in the way Shanti's eyes widened and how her mouth hung agape. "Ssssince you crave the attention thessse monkeyssss feed you," he hissed upon devising a most devilish punishment for his bitch, "I gladly let you indulge." The sadistic serpent was able to be just delicate enough to make breathing a pain for his babe while never putting her life in danger. "All you had to do wasssss assssked." He snickered while lowering his prize down.

"Rissssse, Vivaan," Kaa commanded as he turned towards the crowd. "Sssshanti cravessss your affectiiiion." The monkey in question stood up from bowing and began to march straight ahead, smiling out of the false reverence the snake instilled firmly in his mind. "Have your fingerssss tickle her bare feet," the reptilian ruler decreed while holding up the girl-cub's soles in the simian's face. "Don't ssssstop until I tell you too." He looked back to catch his bitch's fearful expression.

"No..." Shanti managed to choke out in desperation, "Not this, Ka-" Her plea was cut short by the sudden sensation of Vivaan's fingers stroking the bare soles of her feet and provoking a strangled laughter in her. She couldn't even try to conserve her breathing when she was forced to and endure the coils squeezing her windpipe shut. It was an excruciating experience part of her wanted out from. Yet a smile formed on her face when another part of her enjoyed the torture.

"Good girl," Kaa cooed as he enjoyed how Shanti's face became all shades of blue. "No longer are you denying the depravity you've claimed to loathe." He felt aroused by the torture he was putting her through alone, her wheezing laughter only adding fuel to the fire. "Why, I'd wager that you deliberately provoke my punisssshmentssssss..." The perverted python couldn't help enjoying how her fingers twitched all about while her toe wiggled as if they were trying to escape.

Kaa maintained eye contact with Shanti with his dominating smirk before he felt something stirring in his stomach much to his curiosity. He glances over to the bulge in his gut that contained Jadira's body and saw that the woman was slowly struggling within his belly. "You can hear it, can't you?" the sadistic serpent gloated as he lowered himself down to his bloated stomach, enjoying the twist. "The torture your own daughter'sssss reveling in like the bitch ssssshe isssss."

"Shan... ti..." Kaa could make out from Jadira's muffled mouth, smiling at his confirmation. "A ssssshame you had to wake up ssssso sssssoon." He could almost feel Jadira's spirits at an all time low as reality was sinking in for his awakened victim. "You'll have to exxxxxperienccccce the sssslow digessssstive processssss alive." The sadistic serpent gave out a sympathetic look at the wriggling bulge in his gut. "Sssseemssss Sssshanti got your tenaccccity along with your hipssss."


End file.
